Didn't See That Coming
by MidnightFlame325
Summary: When Kagome Higurashi breaks up with her two-timing boyfriend, she quickly finds herself in the arms of Inuyasha Takahashi. But what happens when Inuyasha's ex girlfriend and her ex boyfriend both want them back? My first fanfic, so please go easy on me!
1. Break up's are the Worst Or are They?

**Didn't See That Comming**

**Disclaimer: **Okay. I admit it. Absolutely NOTHING to do with Inuyasha is mine. This idea is mine... but that's IT!

**Summary:** When nineteen- year- old Kagome Higurashi breaks up with her two- timing boyfriend, she quickly finds herself in the arms of the utterly handsome Inuyasha Takahashi. But what happens when his ex girlfriend and Kagome's ex boyfriend both want them back?

**Chapter 1: Break up's are the worst... or are they?**

Ever had the nagging suspicion that your boyfriend was cheating on you? That he was with someone else at the same time? Kami, I couldn't handle that pressure when it was my time to feel that. He promised to love me. I was his and he was mine. That ass.

"Damn you, Akitoki!" I screamed.

"Kagome," he pleaded. "This is a mistake! It's not what you think!"

"Look," I growled. "Don't _tell _me what it was, got it? I saw you and Yuka just now, and if you don't call having your lips locked together, moaning, swapping spit and _grinding_, almost to the point of dry sex- then you're a bigger idiot than I just thought you were!"

"Don't do this, Kagome!" He grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me _now_, Hojo."

Hojo flinched when he heard the venom in my voice. In truth, I was utterly heartbroken. How could my first boyfriend DO that to me? Weren't they supposed to be the ones who were always there for you? The ones who comforted you in your time of need? Apparently, that wasn't the way it was with me.

Reluctantly, he let go. "It's over." I said coldly before I sprinted out the door.

The tears of a broken heart flowed freely down my cheeks as I ran through the crowded streets of Tokyo. No one paid attention to me, which was good because that would just make me cry more. I ran to my favorite spot in the park, ignoring the angry shrieks of the people I bumped into along the way.

When I reached my favorite spot at the park, I accidently slammed into something... or _someone_.

"H- hey! What the hel-" the man turned around and stopped himself when he saw me crying. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I knew that talking to strangers was a bad thing since Kindergarten, but I was nineteen, now- I could fend for myself. The man gave me a tissue and carried me over to one of the park benches. Apparently, I wasn't capable of walking because he picked me up bridal stlye to literally 'carry me'.

After I seemed to have used up all of the man's tissues, I finally responded, "M-my boyfriend c-cheated o-on me,"

He looked at me and said, "What bastard would cheat someone as pretty as you?"

I blushed and turned away. What was this guy DOING? Was he HITTING on me? He didn't even know my name! He was just some random guy, who I just so happened to run in to after breaking up with my-Ugh. Dare I say it?- boyfriend. I looked up at him again, finally taking in his features... and he was gorgeous!

He looked about twenty, to say the least. He had the most luminous sliver hair I'd ever seen, that flowed down to his waist. He also had a pair of honey- gold eyes that shone like the sun and, from the looks of it, he worked out. His skin was slightly tanned and it matched his features perfectly...

Oh Kami, what was I doing? I just broke up with my two-timing, so-called boyfriend and I was checking some stranger out? What the hell was wrong with me? For all I knew, he could very well be a rapist or something!... A hot, sexy rapist...

NO! I had to get these thought out of my head now! What happened to heartbreak? What happened to the tears? Was I some sort of hooker?

"Uh, miss? Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, snapping me out of my dirty, dirty thoughts.

"Ummm..." was my genius response.

He smirked. "Am I so attractive that I have you speechless?"

I was about to push him away when I noticed something twitch at the top of his head. "Are those real?" I asked, staring at the fuzzy- looking triangles that turned to my direction.

"My ears? Uh, yeah, they are."

"Can I touch them?"

He stared at me in disbelief. "What?"

"Can I touch your ears?" I asked again.

Gently, he rested the back of his hand to my forehead. "No fever..." he muttered. "...Does she have a concussion...?"

I glared at him. "I do NOT have a concussion!"

"It's okay, I'll take you to these nice people in white. They won't hurt you, they're gonna help, okay?"

"I'm not crazy! Jeez, I just want to touch your ears! In fact, screw it-" I boldly positioned myself on his lap and started fondling his ears.

'They're so cute,' I thought to myself. When I started to softly scratch them I felt him purr and and I giggled when his ears twitched under my hand. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer when I suddenly realized the position we were in:

I was kneeling on his lap, one arm around his neck and my other hand was playing with his ears. His arms hugged me closer, probably meaning for me to keep up my little game, but his head was rested unconciously on my chest. I quickly pulled away, blushing furiously. We probably looked like one hell of a horny couple just now!

He looked up at me, looking a bit dazed. "Why'd you stop?"

'Damn it,' I thought. 'He's so adorable!' Suddenly I felt glad that Hojo and I never kissed. I always WAS one to take things slowly and that moron was no exception...

Wait. Why in damn hell was I glad? It's not like me and the totally hot guy sitting on the bench were ever going to get together!

I placed my hands on my hips and told him, "It's not nice to rest you head on a woman's chest when she's distracted by your ears- even more, when she doesn't know your name."

He smirked. "So if I tell you my name, you'll keep going?"

"Possibly,"

"You have to promise because I KNOW you want to touch these," He pointed to his ears that were twitching, as if looking for me.

"Okay," I sighed in defeat. "I promise."

"And you'll tell me your name?"

"It seems fair," I shrugged, not taking my gaze off of his ears.

"_And_ you'll go back to the same position?"

"Yeah, whatever... Wait, _WHAT_?"

"You just promised to get back into the same position you were in just now if I tell you my name,"

"And I suppose I can't back down?" I asked, voice weak.

He shook his head and grinned, "Nope,"

"Well... okay." I walked back to him and sat on his lap.

He moved his head down to my ear. "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, what's yours, sexy?"

I blushed about a thousand shades of red and replied, "I-I'm Kagome Higurashi," Damn my incompitent stuttering.

"Well," he said in a smooth voice. "I kept my part up, so will you be so kind as to do the same?"

"What the hell," I mumbled as I turned around and started to play with his ears again.

His head resumed it's position on my chest and he hugged me closer... moaning? Now that's just plain horny... not that I was one to talk.

Well, Kami. I am officially mental. Maybe Inuyasha could still take me to those nice people in white. Heavens knows I need them- I just broke up with an asshole only to find myself in the arms of a man I just met, and to make things worse-or better- his face was planted in my chest! I have to say, this is my best break up ever.

"INUYASHAAAAA!" Someone screamed.


	2. Love, Hate and Pokemon?

**Didn't see That Comming**

**Chapter 2: Love, Hate and Pokemon?**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't so there. I said it. Happy?

"_INUYASHAAAAA_!" someone screamed.

Inuyasha stiffened. I stopped playing with his ears and turned around to see who screamed his name.

"What the hell do you think you're _doing_?" yelled a girl who looked... almost exactly like me?

Inuyasha kept his arms around my waist as he said, "I'm spending time with my _girlfriend_!"

Of course, I blushed madly at that. But that's what I'd been doing since I met the guy! Inuyasha lowered his head to mine and asked, "Do you mind if I say that? I know you just broke up with some guy, and here I am calling you my girlfriend," He chuckled softly at the irony. "And we just met, too!"

"It's okay," I whispered back. "I don't mind,"

He smirked. "Okay then _girlfriend_, just play along..."

I gasped softly as he licked my cheek affectionately. Then he raised his head back up at the other girl you seemed just about ready to rip me to pieces.

"As you can see, Kikyo, I'm spending time with the one I love... the beautiful Kagome over here."

"You bitch," the one named Kikyo hissed. "Get your stupid ass off of my BOYFRIEND!"

"Kagome is _not_ a bitch," Inuyasha growled. "She is the most innocent and pure soul in this park, so either you get out of here, or we're leaving,"

Innocent and pure? Heh. If only he knew about the thoughts I'd been having earlier. If only...

"You can't put me out of a park," sneered Kikyo. "It's public."

"Then I guess we're leaving, aren't we, love?" He looked at me.

I nodded my head, trying to ignore a certain someone who seemed to be trying to burn the grass with her spit behind me. I couldn't help but feel that the grass was being envisioned as ME.

Inuyasha picked me up bridal style again and he walked over to his car, narrowly avoiding Kikyo's spit of doom.

Gently, Inuyasha placed me down on top of the passenger seat of his car. It was a shining, cherry red Porsche 911 Turbo with black leather interior and it contained the faint scent of roses? Who was he? Sir Romance?

"I'm sorry about that, Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled.

"It's okay," I assured him.

"No it's not!" he insisted. "She called you a bitch and that- that just wasn't fair to you!"

I looked up at him and smiled. "It really _is _okay," I repeated. "It's not like she physically tried to hurt me or anything," Although, I couldn't say much for the grass she spit on...

Inuyasha looked at me again and his features softened. "Guess you're right," he said softly

"I always am," I laughed. "Now get over here so I can finish my game!"

He chuckled and sat down on my lap as I started playing with his ears again.

* * *

"How old are you?" I asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"Twenty," he paused. "But if you count my half- demon age, I'd be five hundred and fifty."

Suddenly, he cringed and looked up slowly at me who was still caressing his left ear. "What?" I asked, when I started to feel self conscious, and his ears were out of reach.

"Aren't you going to push me away or something?" he asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"It's just that, being a half- demon, I'm not really accepted by anyone. Both demons and humans hate me."

I was kind of hurt that he'd thought so low of me. "Inu... yasha," I whispered. I felt the sting of tears on my eyes. "How could you say something like that? You HELPED me and you listened to my little issue today. I know that the world must have been harsh on you, and we haven't known each other for more than a day, but still. You were the only one I talked to about the break up. A stranger who had become my friend within a few minutes..."

"Ka... gome?" He said softly, gently placing a hand on my cheek. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way, I swear!"

I hugged him. "It's alright," I said. "Placing your trust in someone can be very hard to do when you think they all hate you,"

He stared for a moment before saying, "Thank you, Kagome. Besides my mother and father, you're the only other person who seems to accept me."

And that's how we stayed. Who knows how long it was... it didn't really matter to me. That is, until my butt vibrated.

_'Pokemon! It's a battle, win or lose,_  
_It's the friends you make, it's the road you choose!_  
_You got the right stuff, so make your mind up!'_

Inuyasha turned to look at me. "Pokemon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

""I'm a Pokefan, what can I say?" I shrugged meekly.

_'Its the master plan The power's in-'_

"Hello?" I said, picking up my phone before the song finished.

"Kagome, where are you?" asked a frantic voice on the other side.

**Me: Please comment. I don't really care if it's good or bad comments... okay, I do. If it's a bad comment, just go easy on me, 'kay?**

**Inuyasha:Yeah, cuz' if you don't go easy on her then I'll go hard on you.**

**Freakishly crazed fangirls:Yesss! Go hard on me Inuyasha! Yessssss!**

**Me:*sweatdrops* Is it me, or did they take that line negatively?**

**Inuyasha:*sweatdrops* I really don't wanna be in their sexual fantasies...**


	3. Mom's These Days

Didn't see That Comming

**Disclaimer: Okay, you got me. I don't own Inuyasha...**

**Chapter 3: Moms These Days**

"_Kagome, where are you?_" asked a frantic voice on the other side.

"Mom, don't worry," I said, trying to reassure my melodramatic mother.

"_But honey, I just called Hojo and he said you weren't with him!_"

Hojo. That bastard. I sighed, "Mom, Hojo and I broke up. He was... two- timing me. I'm with-" I glanced at Inuyasha. "-a _friend_ now, and we're comming home, okay?"

My mom paused. "Hello? Mom? Are you there?"

"_I knew it._"

"Knew what? Mom, tell me what's going on!"

"_I just knew Hojo was cheating on you! All I needed was proof!_" She paused again. "_So who's your friend?_"

I blushed. "Well..."

"_Oooh, I know that voice! It it a boy? Bring him home NOW. I want to thank the boy who comforted you in your time of need!_"

My eye twitched. "Uh, mom? I'm not surrreee..." I trailed off when Inuyasha started kissing a path down from my neck to my collarbone.

"_Kagome? Are you still there, sweetie?_"

"Mmm-hmm," I sighed. "He's comming home..."

"_Bye, dear,_"

"Yes, mom. See ya soon..."

I turned toward Inuyasha. "What are you doing?" I asked, regaining some willpower against his overly powerful kisses.

"Seducing you," he answered simply.

"Oh really?"

He looked up at me with those pools of sunshine and nodded innocently before he continued his dirty work.

"How's that working out, for ya?" I asked.

"Pretty good, actually, considering you haven't stopped me."

I blushed, and realized that my seat was slowly laying back and he was on top of me. Inching his way up to my lips, he was about a centimeter away from stealing my first kiss, when he stopped. Just like that. No warning! He just stopped!

Inuyasha got up and crossed over to the driver's side, smirking.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked, suddenly snapping up.

"Uh-uh-uh. I'd watch that dirty mouth of yours before I have to come clean it myself!" he said, covering my mouth with his hand.

"Like I'd let you do that," I snorted.

"Trust me," he turned to me. "When the time comes, you'll be mine."

"Does that mean you'll stay with me?"

"Well," he pretended to think about it, tapping his chin.

"Well...?"

"If it means in your room, then sure!"

I blinked. Slowly, realization dawned on me. My room. My _fucking_ room! **(a/n:Literally, get it? LMAO)** I didn't even say a shit about my room!

"_Inuyasha!_" I screamed.

That grin stayed on his face as he told me, "Do you know how much I love it when you scream my name?"

He was a pervert! **(a/n:Slow, isn't she? She should have figured that out since chapter 1!) **A misunderstood, sexy pervert!

* * *

I observed the deep blush that crept upon her face when I told her about screaming my name. It was, in fact, the darkest I'd seen today!

I started the engine. She jumped a little when it purred (yes, _'purred'_) to life. "You okay there, sexy?" I asked.

She turned to me with an adorable look on her face. Wait. Was that supposed to be _anger_? Nah! It was too cute for that. "You pervert," she growled softly.

I grinned smugly, "You gotta love me!"

Slowly, you could see her defenses break down. "Yeah," she finally said as she reached over and scratched my right ear.

**(a/n: You screaming fangirls are gonna love this!) **"You know, Kagome," I said with mock seriousness in my voice. "I believe that the best way for a girl to get me into bed is to seduce me in the car, get me high, and do half of the intended in the back seat."

She gasped and jerked her hand away. Even with my super hearing, I hardly heard the word "_Hentai_," slip out of her mouth... The mouth I wanted to oh so badly have a hot and heavy make out session with.

"Well," I said. "Guess I'd better take you home, now."

"Not so fast," she replied. "You're comming inside."

* * *

Inside my house was sparkling. Why? I don't even know.

"Oh, Kagome! Is this your friend?" exclaimed my mom when Inuyasha and I walked through the door. Jeez, you'd think the lady was waiting for us _right there_... then again, she probably was.

"Uh, yeah, that's him," I said quickly, though I was really occupied in trying to cover that bite mark on the base of my neck...

"Well, come in! We're having Ramen tonight!"

"Ramen?" Inuyasha repeated. I stared at him as his face visibly brightened and you could see sparkles form in his eyes. I giggled at his cuteness, and his dog ears twitched.

"What is it?" my mom questioned.

"His... dog ears!" I choked out through my laughter.

She glanced at him again and noticed his dog ears, too. Then she started to laugh at their frantic twitching.

My little brother Sota came out and glanced between the inasne laughter of me and my mom and then looked at Inuyasha. He sighed and walked up to Inuyasha. "Are they high?" he asked.

Mom and I just laughed harder and Sota dragged Inuyasha to the kitchen before we could embarass him more.

When Sota left, Mom's laughter died down. "So," she said.

I looked at her, still giggling a bit, "Y-yeah?"

"When are you and this Inuyasha boy going to make love?" she asked innocently.

My laughter stopped apruptly and I could swear I heard someone choking on the kitchen...

"M-make _LOVE_? _Mooooom!_"

"Ooooh! Is it tonight? Please, honey? I want puppy- eared grandkids!"

My eye suddenly developed this uncontrolable twitch... I think I'm gonna be hospitalized tonight for it. "_Grankids?_"

"It's okay, your room is soundproof, so you can be as loud as you want,"

"My room is soundproof? Since when?"

"Honey, you're nineteen. I, and the rest of us, don't want to hear certain things..."

"_Mooooooooooooooom!_"

"Shoo! Take him to your room when he's done!" she said, pushing me to the kitchen... and once again, seeing Inuyasha made me blush like hell!

His ears twitched and he had a smirk on his face. Oh crap. He had the hearing of a dog. He heard EVERYTHING just now! That pervert's probably feeling horny right now!

I stomped to the table and sat in the seet next to him, fuming. Inuyasha stared at me with an amused expression that jast made me want to kis-Uh, slap! Yeah, _SLAP_ him. I felt a hand on my right leg, tracing patterns over it.

Fucking. Horny. Bastard.

I shivered slightly at his touch and looked at my mom. She had and innocent gleam in her eyes that seemed to tell me, "Good luck!"

Shit. No one was on my side. Sota was a kid; Inuyasha was feeling horny; and my mom wanted me to have sex... tonight. Moms these days. What are we gonna do with them?

**Me:Well, you people know the deal! Please rate comment! *looks around for Inuyasha* Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha:*runs in with messy hair, panting and _shirtless_* What the hell, woman! You told them how to get me into BED?**

**Me:I couldn't help it! You were feeling horny and amused so I HAD to!**

**Jakotsu:Inuyasha! Inuyaaashaaa! I am _alll_ yours! Come on cutie, we have _work_ to do!**

**Inuyasha:You bastard! I'm not going to _work _with you! What do you think this is?**

**Me:Uh security, we need back up. Yeah, apparently our half demon can't handle himself against Jakotsu and a bunch of sadistic fangirls. Uh huh. Yeah. Okay. *looks at Inuyasha* They're sending in (insert dramatic music music here...) Miroku... and Kagome will take care of Jakotsu.**

**Miroku:Ladies! Will you all bear my child tonight?**

**Kagome:Get off of him, Jakotsu, before I purify your sadistic ass.**

**Me:Now that _that's_ under control, I'll say it again: comment please!**


	4. First Kiss

**Didn't see That Comming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... how many times must I repeat that?**

**Inuyasha: What's this chapter about?**

**Me: If you want to know so badly, then why don't you read it?**

**Inuyasha: Uh, because it there's only fluff, no lemons and it's borin-**

**Me: *slams Inuyasha into the nearest soundproof closet* Don't listen to him guys! Keep reading!**

**Chapter 4: First Kiss**

"So, dear, what's your name?" asked my mom.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," he replied sounding all formal.

"_The_Inuyasha Takahashi?" asked Sota suddenly.

"The one and only," he grinned.

Was I the only one who didn't know what was going on here? "What do you mean by '_the_', Sota?" I asked.

Sota stared at me warily. "Kagome, how could you _not_know? Inuyasha and his brother Sesshomaru Takahashi are the creators of all the video games I buy!" He turned back to Inuyasha. "You guys are awesome!"

"In other words," said Inuyasha softly enough for only me to hear. "I'm filthy, stinking rich."

I giggled when he said that. Usually that was something that came out of a stuck-up fat guy from the government **(a/n:No offense...)**, but it was hilarious to hear it from the smoking hot pervert next to me.

Mom and Sota looked at me like I had lost it. I tried to look at them, and suddenly I remembered Inuyasha's hand on my leg. Apparently, he had gotten bolder, since it inched farther up.

Since when did the talk of names quickly move to video game creators, which switched to rich fat guys, and now to my perverted thoughts? What is our world comming to?

"Er, Kagome? You okay?" asked Sota.

"Oh, um, yeah..." I said, trying to compose myself quickly.

* * *

"Finished!" Inuyasha announced.

"Why, Kagome, how about you show Inuyasha your room?" suggested my mom.

I blushed, remembering her version of 'sex talk'... that was one thing I was never gonna forget. I am offically scarred for life.

"If you're sure," said Inuyasha sounding like a shy little girl. **(a/n:He's gonna kill me for that.) **He turned to me... smirking? Oh yeah, I forgot he heard the talk, too. Douche.

I sighed. Me? In a small room with this guy? I guess I have to... "Come on, dogboy," I said.

* * *

Inuyasha followed me like an eager puppy to my room. "So this is my room," I stated vaguely pointing to a closed door.

He grinned, "Can we go in?"

"You're lucky you're cute," I grumbled.

"I was lucky to meet you," he said.

I turrned around to find a sincere look on his face... inches away from mine. "W-what's so good about g-going into my room, anyway?" I asked. Again with the stuttering? What the hell? Does Kami hate me?

"It's private," he said. "The perfect place for you and me,"

I decided to ruin the mood. "To play with your ears?"

Inuyasha straightened up. "You know," he said. "After a day of playing with my ears, you'd think a girl would get over it."

"Well I'm not '_a_' girl," I shrugged.

"Exactly- You're special," he confirmed. "Now let's go in, shall we?"

That was it! Did Inuyasha have a multiple personality problem? One minute he was sensitive, the next he's a pervert and then... no wait- he was _STILL_ a pervert after that! I had to ask him about this.

I sat on my bed next to Inuyasha and asked, "Do you hang out with any perverts?"

"As a matter of fact, my best friend's a lecher." he replied.

"What the hell?"

"Didn't I say I'd have to clean your mouth myself if you kept up that language?"

"You can't kiss me, you know- It's sexual assualt."

"Not if you want it,"

I want it so bad! "What makes you think I do?"

"You seemed really irrated that I didn't kiss you in the car,"

"But I've only known you for like what, eight hours?"

"You said it yourself: We were strangers who became friends in minutes- two, to be exact. So, eight hours... two minutes equal a week... We've known each other for about eighteen and a half years."

"Wow."

"It's a wonderful passion we've shared throughout those years,"

"Screw you,"

"Is _that_what you dream about? Oh Kagome, I have the same feelings!"

"I'm gonna need to talk to that friend of yours..."

Inuyasha pouted. "Miroku? You can't have him- he's going after my assistant Sango, even though they're CLEARLY not meant to be."

"I wasn't going to go after him! And what do you mean by 'not meant to be'?"

"Every time Miroku makes a move on her, she knocks him out cold and screams _'PERVERT!'_... you know, kinda like you? Except you whisper it and it sounds adorable."

"You're so dense," I giggled. "Ever wonder if she's too shy to admit she likes him?"

"Do you like me?" he asked.

"I guess so," I looked down, blushing. I swear, with all the blush rushing to my head, I might get high... and soon.

"Can I... kiss you?"

* * *

**Inuyasha: You're gonna let me kiss her? (I let him out of the closet) But what if she's bad at it?**

**Me: If you say one more word, I'll lock you back in that closet with curry and a horny Jakotsu, and I'll make you gay for the rest of this story.**

**Inuyasha: You're mean. Are you trying to say that you've never been kissed?**

**Me: Yes, okay? Don't be too disappointed if the kiss sucked (LOL Kiss? Sucked?).**

**Inuyasha: Why are you telling _them_ to not be disappointed? _I'm_ the one getting kissed!**

**Me: Listen you adorable hanyou- You made me admit to the world that I'd never been kissed so shut up and keep reading, got it?**

**Inuyasha: But-**

**Me: Jakotsu? Get over here with some curry, NOW!**

* * *

"Eighteen years, I've waited for you to ask that," I smiled.

Inuyasha moved toward me, placed me on his lap and held my face. "You sure?"

I nodded.

He seemed to hesitate. "It's only been-"

He was taking to long. This was my first kiss, and I wanted it to be with the Inu Hanyou I was sitting on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and mashed my lips to his. It took a moment for him to realize what I did, but then he composed himself and responded to me.

I had to say that I was shocked. Random volts of electricity coursed through my veins and I pulled him closer. His fangs gently bit down on my bottom lip, and grazed it slightly. When his tongue ran across my lips, I opened my mouth slightly to let him in. I found a wonderful feeling of which I never knew existed until he licked the roof of my mouth and a small moan ran down my throat.

Sadly, we needed air.

**Me: Alright, guys! Comment and love Inuyasha... and don't fucking copy this story!**

**Inuyasha: And now she answers you questions.**

**Me: Because I'm awesome like that? *grins* (bipolar, much?)**

**Inuyasha: No, because you have to.**

_**-Inufan: **_**If **_**I were to let Kagome have sex, then I'd have to make it vague or change the rating. **_**Maybe**_** she'll have sex... right now I'm not sure. :)**_

_**-Mandy: As you have read in this chapter, Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend, so he rubbed off on the hanyou. :)**_

**Kagome: Look here! Someones review said that they found a Spanish fan fiction site and this SAME story is on it!**

**Me: (reads story...) ...Fucking son of a bitch. Can any one tell me how I can report this? Is it possible? Ugh! I wish I could use the Backlash Wave RIGHT NOW on that person! I came up with this story YESTERDAY! What the hell _is_ it with people?**

**Kagome: You seem frustrated...**

**Me: I am. This is my first fanfic and some moron copied it.**

**Kagome: I'd better go calm her down... ( ****here's the link to the Spanish thing: .?sid=19118 )**


	5. What the Hell

**Didn't See That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did, though.**

**Kagome: She's not comming out from that corner right now... I think she's planning murder.**

**Me: I can HEAR you, ya know!**

**Kagome: Anyway, you readers are important to her, so she told me to put this chapter up for her.**

**Me: _I_ told you to read it. _Inuyasha_ on the other hand, got horny and seduced you into this.**

**Kagome: N-no!**

**Inuyasha: (somewhere outside) I-I-I I can make ya bedrock giiiiiirrrrrrlllll!**

**Me: *smirks* My day's getting a bit better, now. Okay, Kagome, before I get reported for having _you_ post _my_ new chapter, get your butt outta that chair and let me post it!**

**Kagome: You're back!**

**Me: Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: What the Hell...**

**My View of Things... because I rock:**

Koga Ookami walked through the streets of Tokyo deep in thought.

'_That son of a bitch! Ugh, I can always smell whore all OVER him! Why won't Kagome break up with this Akitoki guy already? Pathetic human can't do a shit for her! I, on the other hand, am a full bred Wolf Demon... that ass is SO lucky he's going out with my woman!_'

"Oof!" Someone bumped into Koga. Someone who just happened to smell like whore.

'_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear,_' thought Koga grimly.

"Watch it, asshole!" shouted... Hobo? Or was it Homo? Eh, what the heck, Crackhead would do just fine...

"Screw you," growled Koga.

"Listen, bitch. My girlfriend just broke up with me so just fucking leave!"

Koga smirked. Apparently _Crackhead_ haden't realized that he was a demon. So he decided to fill him in, "You dimwit. Do you realize that I'm a demon, or are you too high from being a man-whore to comprehend?"

The boy in front of him frozed. "A- a demon?" he stammered.

"Pure. Full bred. Homocidal. Wolf."

"Oh, Kami, help me!"

Koga snorted, "Why should Kami help you? You're a fucking hooker who doesn't give a shit about his girlfriend,"

"H-how do you know about Kagome and me?"

'_Kagome? Did Kagome finally break up with this asscrap?_'

"This Kagome broke up with you?" asked Koga, playing dumb.

"N-no! I broke up with her!"

"Are you sure? I seem to recall you saying that she broke up with you,"

"I-I'll get her back... Kagome will be mine again..." muttered Crackhead darkly.

"Listen, ya piece of shit! Now that you've ruined things with one of the best girls in the world, I'm gonna reclaim my woman!" Koga grinned and ran full speed towards the direction of Kagome's house.

Crackhead stared at Koga as he ran off. '_He knew Kagome? Kami, that bitch will pay for dumping me! I'm gonna get her back and ruin that fucking innocence she always seems to want to keep!_'

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

I moaned quietly as we kissed. Why couldn't life always be this pleasant? I'd known Inuyasha for about twelve hours now, and here we were, making out on my bed. **(a/n: That's right, folks! They've been at it for four hours now!)**

"Kago...me?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Hmmm?"

"Wanna... meet my... family?"

"Okay,"

Meet his family? Does this mean I'm his girlfriend? Yay! Twelve hours can do _WONDERS_ for a girl!

"...Now?"

"Yeah... whatever... you want," I knotted my fingers between his long, silky hair and his hands rubbed small cirlces on my back. **(a/n: Can you guys BELIEVE that I've never been kissed, yet I make this stuff up?)**

He picked me up and walked to my window, and do you know what he did? He jumped out. He fucking jumped out... and I couldn't scream!

Why? Here's why: When I was about to scream, my mouth opened and his tongue gained entrance back into my mouth again. I couldn't really help myself after that; my arms wrapped tighter around his neck as I deepened the kiss.

I deepened it. Not him. Shocker.

* * *

We reached to his car and he put me down.

"Nooooo..." I moaned pathetically. "Come baack!"

Inuyasha smiled and walked to the driver's side. "I'm an old fashioned kinda guy, Kagome. You meet my family. They accept. I fuck you. Or... You meet my family. They deny. We run away. I still fuck you." He shrugged, "It's a win-win situation for us,"

"Still horny?" I asked.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Fuck you,"

"Ah, Kagome. Don't you remember? That comes _after_ my family accept you or _after_ we run away together,"

* * *

We reached to Inuyasha's house- no, _MANSION_- and he parked in a... w-was that a _car dealership_?

I ringed the doorbell that had the name Inuyasha printed on it in bold red letters. **(a/n: They even have their own personalized doorbell!)**

_'Ooh, Baby!_

_I be stuck to you like, glue, baby!_

_Wanna spend it all on yooouuu, baby,_

_Ma' room is the G- Spot,_

_Call me, Inuyasha,_

_I can make your bed rock!'_

Bedrock. Figures.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked innocently.

"Why are you always so horny?"

"I thought you liked me that way,"

"I do, but editing '_Bedrock_' and putting your name? Really?" I giggled.

"I can put you in, too," he shrugged, smirking. "Nikki Minaj?"

What. The. Hell...

* * *

**Me: Aww, Inu's theme is Bedrock!**

**Kagome: If I know Inuyasha, he'll use the dirty version and put my name in there...**

**Me: Great idea, Kagome!**

**Kagome: Yeah, I- wait, WHAT?**

**Me: Inuyaaaaaashaaaaa? Where's the dirty version of Bedrock? We have some editing to do!**

**Kagome: Oh, Kami. Everyone, please comment- I think she's gone mad!**

**Me: I haven't gone mad, I'm still just angry.**


	6. Meeting the Family

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer:Stop bugging me! I don't own Inuyasha! Jeez!**

**Me: Okaaaaaay, readers!**

**Inuyasha: Here we go...**

**Me: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Inuyasha: You're not very smart, are you?**

**Me: Screw you! I got a lot of homework to do, and I'm spending my time writing about... oh, that's right, _you_!**

**Inuyasha: No one told you to.**

**Me: You know what? I'm changing some of this story. How about this: You're gay and you're just using Kagome to get to Hojo. Kagome ends up with Koga, and you and Crackhead make love...**

**Inuyasha: N-nooooo! Please! Come on! I've worked too hard for this! I can't be gay!**

**Me: What's so wrong with being gay?**

**Inuyasha: You- you're a girl. For you, gay means happy. For me... it means Jakotsu.**

**Me: Hmmm... I see your point... Well, you'd better not hurt my feelings, okay?**

**Inuyasha: I swear on Kagome's grave!**

**Kagome: Hey! I'm not dead!**

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Family**

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umm, do you realize it's like three in the morning? Shouldn't you family be asleep right now?"

"Erm, about that..."

"_Inutashioooo!_" shrieked a female voice from the... fifth floor?

"_Sesshomaruuu!_" screamed another from the third.

Oh Kami. Not only was Inuyasha's best friend a pervert, but his whole family...? Oh Kami!

I turned to Inuyasha, "What are they doing?"

"Playing twister," he answered.

"Oh... Wait... oh _crap_..."

Inuyasha smirked, "Don't take that negatively,"

I blushed.

He grinned. "They're not having sex..."

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"... They save that stuff for Saturday,"

"B-but that's tomorrow- I mean _TODAY_!" I sputtered in realization.

"Technically, you're right... but we're civilized people, believe it or not,"

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," I huffed pressing a doorbell named '_Sesshomaru_'.

_'804 335 005 LOL smiley face!_

_(Sesshomaru) Smiley face!_

_804 335 005 LOL smiley face!_

_LOL smiley face!_

_Baby just text me, say you wanna sext me,_

_LOL smiley face!_

_LOL smiley face!_

_Baby, send twit pics, say you wanna get this,_

_LOL smiley face!_

_LOL smiley face-'_

My face paled as I drastically slammed my fist repeatedly over the bell named 'InuTashio'.

_'Any kinda guy you want girl, that's the guy I'll be!_

_(That's the guy I'll be...)_

_Turn myself upside down!_

_(Yes I will, yes I will...)_

_Any kinda guy you want girl, you know I'll agree,_

_(You know I'll agree...)_

_Turn your whole world around!_

_(Yes I will, yes I will...)'_

Did that song have a double meaning? Nah, I must be imagining things...

I heard someone make their way to the door.

"Yeeeeees?" said a beautiful lady in a fluffy black robe. Thankfully, she didn't seem, _messed _up.

"Um, hi," I said.

"Hi, mom!" said Inuyasha.

"Why hello, Inuyasha," she replied... then frowned. "Seems you've brought Kikyo back..."

Inuyasha growled, "This ain't Kikyo, mom- her name's Kagome,"

"Oh! Dear me, I'm sorry!" The woman took hold of my hands (was she bipolar?). "I didn't know! Comparing you to her... how could I?"

"I- it's okay," I said quietly.

"No it most certainly is not!" she argued. Well, now I could see where Inuyasha got his stubbornness from.

"No, it really is okay," Whoa, SERIOUS deja vu!

"So kind..." she mumbled softly.

I blushed again.

"Inuyasha! Why is she out here?" she looked at me. "Come on in, honey. Kami, three in the morning? Just _what_ is that boy thinking?"

Inuyasha chuckled and his mom dragged me inside.

"I'm Izayoi,"

"Kagome," I replied.

Izayoi turned around and hollered, "HONEEEYYYYYYYYYY! YOUR BOY'S GOT HIMSELF A GIRRRRRRLLLLLL!"

"REALLY? HOLD ON, MY ASS IS RUSHING DOWN _RIGHT NOW_!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"...Okay, dear..." muttered a voice from the staircase.

I gasped as a man with shocking silver hair came down and wrapped his arms around Izayoi's waist. They just looked so _PERFECT_ like that! The way her dark charcoal hair mixed together with his silver; the heavily muscled arms around her middle; even his golden eyes and her deep gray ones seemed to match- silver and gold...

"Kikyo?" asked the man.

Inuyasha growled again beside me. "No," I shook my head. "I'm Kagome," I said, then I reached up to rub Inuyasha's left ear to calm him down- thankfully, it worked.

The couple stared at me in disbelief.

"Shi- I mean shoot, sorry there, Kagome," apologized the man, quickly catching himself before he swore. "I'm InuTashio,"

"It's alright," I smiled. "Everyone seems to be doing that around here,"

"I didn't," pouted Inuyasha.

I reached over and hugged him, "That's because you're special," I replied.

"Did you just rub my son's ears?" asked Izayoi.

"Um, yeah, why?"

"No one touches his ears- not even me! He's never let anyone near them!"

"He seemed to enjoy it today..." I muttered under my breath.

Inuyasha looked at me and smirked, "Oh, I loved it! You were utterly perfect at that moment!"

I flushed and ducked my head as I remembered where his face was stuck to...

"Oooh! Sesshy! Let's go meet Inu's new girlfriend!" squealed a girl.

"Yes, Rin... and don't call me Sesshy in front of them, okay?" answered a dead voice.

"Hey, we can hear you guys!" shouted Inuyasha. "Get your ass down here and bring your girlfriend too... Sesshy,"

"Inuyasha! Don't curse in front of your parents! It's not very polite or sensible!" I said.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," said Inuyasha softly, leaning it to kiss me.

"Just don't do it again," I warned playfully, as I tiptoed and brushed my lips against his.

He caught mine and then-

_SNAP!_

"What he hel- heck!" Inuyasha broke apart, clearly confused.

"I- I needed to take a picture of that kiss!" said a girl with brown eyes and black hair.

"No! T- that was private!" stammered Inuyasha.

"Actually, brother, we all stood here watching as you were trying to make out with Kagome," said a silver haired man standing next to the girl.

Finally! Someone who didn't call me Kikyo!

The girl giggled. "I'm Rin," she said. "And this is Sesshomaru,"

Sesshomaru sniffed the air and chuckled, "Say, Inuyasha? How long has your tongue been down that girl's throat tonight?"

**Me: Haha! Oh, Sesshomaru! You crack me up.**

**Inuyasha: Must be nice... breathe... breathe...**

**Me: Are you in labor?**

**Inuyasha: *glares***

**Me: Oops! Sorry there, buddy! *scratches Inuyasha's ears***

**Inuyasha: *purring* Hey! I thought you said only Kagome could touch my ears!**

**Me: Quit it! I wrote the story, so I get to touch your ears.**

**Inuyasha: Okaaayyyyyy... *keeps purring***

**Me: Don't go all hentai on me, got it? I'm too young.**

**Inuyasha: You can always make me younger...**

**Me: As much as I'd love to do that... K- KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S ABOUT TO RAPE MEEEEEEE! HEEEEEEELP!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, Sit! Seriously, do you WANT me to break up with you?**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, behind the scenes you're too abusive.**

**Kagome: *runs away crying***

**Me: Now you've done it... She's so heartbroken, she won't even say sit! *turns to readers* Please review while I take advantage of a game of Love Doctor. *runs to help Kagome***


	7. She Ain't Your Woman

**Didn't See That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... unless Rumiko Takahashi decides to sell it to me on an E-bay account I'm now gonna make for that reason.**

**Me: Okay readers! Chapter seven has a lot of Koga, since people seem to want to let him in on Inu and Kag's secret.**

**Inuyasha: *sulks in a corner***

**Me: Get up! Are you gonna make up with her or not?**

**Inuyasha: No. She's too abusive.**

**Me: See? _THIS _is why people want more Koga! Jeez, and you call yourself a man!**

**Inuyasha: It was only a joke... not like I was really gonna rape you or anything... why'd she have to me so hateful?**

**Me: I know you didn't mean it, and so did she! But you told her she was abusive and females have sensitive emotions.**

**Inuyasha: Just get on with the story...**

**Me: *turns back to readers* While I play Love Doctor, you people read!**

**Chapter 7: She Ain't Your Woman**

* * *

Koga's Point of View:

"_Where is she,_" I thought, sniffing the air. I'd been searching for my woman all night and I'd yet to find her.

"Come on! It can't be that fucking hard to find her!" I shouted out loud. A few people looked at me, probably thinking I was a deranged stalker. "What the hell are you staring at?" I yelled and went back to my tracking.

It had been about three more hours before I finally caught the wondrous scent of oranges and sakura blossoms. "Yes!" I cheered to myself. "Hold on, Kagome, I'm coming to get ya!"

I stopped abruptly at the front of Kagome's house. "What the hell? Is- is that the scent of _DOG_?" I shrugged thinking Kagome had bought herself a new puppy or something and I rang the doorbell.

"Koga?" asked Ms. Higurashi.

I smirked. "I'm here for Kagome," I declared.

Ms. Higurashi shifted uncomfortably. "I-I'm not sure that's a good idea," she said.

"Why?"

"See, she has um, a boyfriend,"

"They broke up- I ran into the ass earlier," I said.

"I'm not talking about Hojo,"

"Then who-"

"Hi, mom!" chirped Kagome from the staircase. "Is that Inuyasha?"

I sniffed. What the hell had Kagome been doing with that dog of hers? It's scent was _all over _her!

"No honey, Inuyasha's in the bathroom," replied her mom.

Some dog. Must be really smart to be using a bathroom like that.

I decided it was time to make my debut. "Kagome! It's me, Koga! I've finally come to reclaim you!"

"Oh, Kami," she muttered.

"Hey, Kagome? Who's that?" asked another voice- a _male_ voice.

A man came out from a corner, wrapped his arms around _MY WOMAN'S_ waist and rested his head on _MY WOMAN'S_ shoulder.

Wait. I recognized that man. Silver hair? Golden eyes? Dog ears?

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

That was Inu-fucking-yasha.

"You jackass! Get your dammed hands off my woman!" I shouted.

Kagome blushed a beautiful shade of red. "She ain't your fucking woman!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah? I'm her best friend, what the fuck are you to her?"

The moron grinned and said tauntingly, "I'm. Her. _Boooyyyfriennnnddddd_,"

He was kidding, right? Yeah, the fucker was definitly kidding.

"Like I said, mutt: get your measly claws _off_ my woman!"

But you know what? That asshole spun Kagome around and kissed her right on the lips that should have been mine! That was _IT_!

In an instant I was up the stairs and was dragging mutt face to the courtyard. Okay, technically I wasn't _dragging_ him... he was actually walking along like he was looking forward to a fight rather than he was in some sort of deep shit. Heh. I'd show that bastard for using my Kagome like that.

"No!" Kagome's beautiful voice shouted. She came running down to the door, breathing heavily with that beautiful ebony hair gently whipping her face.

"Kagome, what is it?" asked the moron, tentatively. Don't tell me this dipshit liked her!

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "I- I don't want you guys to fight!"

"Why?"

"Because-"

"You afraid I'll kick his ass?" I cut in. "It's okay, Kagome. I'll go easy on the puppy for ya,"

"_Excuse_ me?" snarled Inuyasha.

"Oh, look," I laughed. "Looks like you _CAN_ teach a mutt to be presentable!"

"Koga, please just stop!" said Kagome.

"Hey Kagome," called Inuyasha, his idiot ears perking up for some idiot reason... the idiot...

Kagome looked at him with tear- filled eyes. "Y-yeah?" she sniffed.

"We don't _HAVE_ to have a fight like those people you see in Feudal Era movies,"

"We don't?" I asked.

Inuyasha looked at me in the eye, nodded and bitch slapped me. "Yeah," he grinned. "We can have a bitch fight,"

I rubbed my cheeks- surprisingly, that hurt. "Fuck. If it's a cat fight you want, it's a fucking cat fight you get!"

"Um, _eew_?"

Inuyasha jerked away. "You asshole!" I yelled. "I didn't mean _'fucking cats while fighting_', I meant to curse while making a statement!"

"Whatever, Captain Shit brain," he shrugged. "You can't scare me with an image as disturbing as that,"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kagome shudder. Kami, this piece of shit was gonna get it bad... AND DON'T FUCKING TAKE THAT NEGATIVELY!

**(a/n:Hey, Koga? What up with the fuck? LMAO)**

* * *

Kagome's Point of View:

I hate to say this... but I was kind of amused by the scene going on: like one of those from a movies, where high school cheer leading sluts break out bitch slaps one after the other?

Yeah, well try two grown men doing that- I _swear _you'll wet yourself.

"Um, guys?" I said.

"Yea- ow! Fuck!" they both replied at the same time.

I giggled. "Shouldn't you be going home, Koga?"

Koga looked at me, "Why- Oh, fucking piece of shit!" he faced Inuyasha just in time to be slapped again. "What the hell is wro-OW!"

"Inuyasha, stop it and come here!" I ordered.

Inuyasha came over to me and pouted. I looked away, trying not to give in to the cuteness.

I turned back to Koga, "Don't you think that Ayame has tracked your scent by now?"

"Shit! I forgot about that!" he ran up to me and held my hands. "Oh, Kagome. I am truly sorry that I have to leave you in the perverted hand of this dimwit, but to mate you, I must live so I gotta go!" He sped off.

I turned to Inuyasha, "Mind telling me how you know my best friend?"

He shrugged, "We've known each other for about four hundred seventy-five years,"

"Back in the Feudal Era?"

"Yup!"

"Uh_ huuuuuuh_,"

"Anything else, my sexy wants to know?"

"Yeah," I grinned. "What was going on in your family's mind this morning?"

Inuyasha turned away, blushing. "You don't want to know,"

"Uh, yeah I do," This was _too_ fun.

"T- they wanted to know if you were a screamer, okay?"

"Screamer? Like in that movie on Sci-Fi?"

"Erm, no. A '_screamer_' like in..."

Oh. _Ohhhhhhh_. Now I understood.

"It's what dogs do, Kagome. The males check if their mates are screamers when the family accepts. So far, Rin is the loudest... willing to change that?"

"Let's just stick to the tongue down the throat thin, alright?"

"My pleasure," he grinned and bent down to kiss me again.

**Me: Personally, that was cute.**

**Inuyasha: A fly could do better.**

**Me: What did I say about being nice to me?**

**Inuyasha: Oopsies?**

**Me: *points to kitchen* Just... go get some coffee and calm your nerves down.**

**Inuyasha: *sighs sadly* 'Kay...**

**Me: *turns to readers* Alright, I try to update every day just for you guys because... well I don't know. Anyways, as you have probably noticed, there are two stories going on, but the behind the scenes one is just to add a bit of drama 'cuz I'm like that. *faces door* KOGAAA! GET OVER HEREEEE!**

**Koga: You called?**

**Me: Yeah, I need you to go, um, comfort Kagome for me... and try to get her to abuse you as much as possible, okay?**

**Koga: Anything for my woman!**

**Me: She's not your woman! She's the woman of the hanyou testing out coffee!**

**Koga: Yeah, yeah... will you set me up with Ayame?**

**Me: Just do your job and I'll see what I can do. *turns back to readers* This is the part where you guys comment.**


	8. Feelings

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I want Inuyasha so bad!... But let's face it- I don't own Inuyasha except in my dreams...**

**Me: Hey guys! Good news: It's a death trap outside!**

**Inuyasha: How is that good?**

**Me: Don't you see? *pinches Inuyasha's cheeks* I get to write more! It's Friday so it's like I get a three-day-weekend!**

**Inuyasha: Oh.**

**Me: Jeez, stop being so gloomy, would ya? This rain is a blessing in my eyes!**

**Inuyasha: How?**

**Me: You'll see... *grins like I know something he doesn't... which I do* You're gonna sing for your woman!**

**Inuyasha: Huh?**

**Me: You heard me... Now let's go test your vocals.**

**Inuyasha: How am I gonna know what to do?**

**Me: Just keep reading, Inu... you'll see**

**Chapter 8: Feelings**

**Kikyo's Point of View:**

"That fucking bitch!" I yelled to myself. "How dare the fucking take my Inuyasha like that?" The bitch called Kagome was like a damn prostitute sitting on _my _boyfriend. She probably drugged him and now he thinks that she's his girlfriend! Fuck! If only he hadn't seen me make out with Bankotsu earlier, then we wouldn't have broken up!

I kept mumbling to myself, thinking of ways to get my main source of money back.

Stupid bitch. Why the hell did she want _MY _Inuyasha?

Heh. He probably wants her just 'cuz she looks like me. Dimwit. I'd look hotter any day.

"Aw _fuck_!" said someone I bumped into. "What the hell is wrong? Why are people fucking running into me so much today?"

I looked at him. Brown hair. Baby blue eyes. Skinny figure. This guy would make a great prostitute.

"Kagome?" he said.

"What the hell are you getting at?" I snapped. "I'm not your fuckin' Kagome!"

"Jeez, okay!" he said. "But you sure look like her, though,"

"Your point?"

"Do you... have you seen her?"

"Yeah, the slut was getting dirty with my damn boyfriend!"

"Kagome? But she hasn't even let me kiss her! How the hell can she be shacking up with some random guy?"

So he knew the bitch. "What ass would even _WANT_ to kiss her?"

The guy smirked. "I just want to get back at her. Bitch broke up with me."

If I could make out with him, I would... wait. I _could_ and I _did_ make out with this guy.

"I'm Kikyo," I said seductively.

"Hojo," he replied.

**Kagome's Point of View:**

"Inuyashaaaaa..." I moaned. "Stoppppp..."

"As if! I'm too good for that."

"Nooo, I swear, you're like an energy sucking vampire!"

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"How should I know? Ugh, you're too good at Daxter Exterminator! Why can't I win?"

"Because you gotta kiss me if I beat you, and I want that kiss!"

"...But you still get a kiss if I win,"

"Yeah, but it hurts a man's pride to get his ass kicked by a girl,"

"But Inuyasha... pleaseee let me win," I pouted.

"Kagomeeeee... my pride..."

"Please," I repeated, hugging him. "I'll give you an extra kiss,"

His ears twitched. Kagome: one, Inuyasha: zero.

"I'll also rub your ears," I offered.

"Fine," he sighed. "But you gotta give me your promises in advance,"

"My pleasure," I replied, jumping on top and kissing him.

I gasped softly. No matter how many times we kissed, I still felt that jolt of electricity coursing through me.

He was trying to deepen the kiss, so this was my chance: Slowly and carefully I reached behind him and snatched his PSP away. Now that I had what I wanted, I gave him what he wanted...

No, not sex, you perverts!

I wrapped an arm around his neck and then used the other to rub his ear. In return, I got a satisfactory moan from him. Pleased with my work, I pulled away with all of my effort.

"Kagomeee," he moaned. "Please continueeeee..."

Shit. That sounded so pathetic. Adorable and pathetic.

"That bitch," I heard someone shout from outside. I looked out my window in time to see a fucker and his girlfriend. Hojo and... Kikyo, right?

I turned to Inuyasha, "Who is Kikyo?" I asked.

"She's my... ex," he replied hesitantly.

Now I wasn't your normal girlfriend. I didn't bitch out at the fact that your ex hated me. I, in fact, just calmly asked why they broke up- no normal girl would even _think_ of asking that.

"Ever had the nagging suspicion that your girlfriend was cheating on you?" he asked. "That she was with someone else at the same time? Kami," he chuckled darkly. "I couldn't handle that pressure when my time came,"

He looked up at me. "She promised she loved me- that I was hers and she was mine. That bitch."

Okay, where have I heard something like that before?

His eyes were filled with a sort of pain as he continued, "When I caught her making out with a guy named Bankotsu it was then that I knew she'd been using me the whole time. I was rich and she was a slut- she just wanted money."

"How long did you guys break up?"

"It's very funny," he replied. "That same day we met, yesterday, I had broken up with her... and then you ran into me. At first, I thought you were her, but then I noticed you were crying and I noticed your scent,"

"My scent?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You smell like oranges and sakura blossoms,"

I blushed, probably because I happened to always wonder what I smelled like and I love the scent of sakura.

Inuyasha got up and walked over to me, "You were also crying," he whispered. "And... that- that was something Kikyo never did. The only emotion she ever let out was lust. From the moment I saw your beautiful brown eyes, I knew you weren't someone who would betray your lover easily,"

"Inuyasha..."

"My theory was proven when you kept your promise- Kagome, you're a loyal, persistant and independant woman. Someone whose inner barrier can be hard to break down." he paused. "I'm really sorry if- if I'm hurting you with this, but it just feels good to let it all out. It feels-"

But my lips came crashing down on his before he could continue.

He thought I was loyal. Persistant. Independant. Three words that broke my inner barrier.

His words held up a much stronger barrier within me that only he could break now. That alone shows how much he means to me... how much I love him. How much I _need_ him.

**Me: That was so cute! Inu is Kagome's new inner barrier. He's her only protector!**

**Kagome: I wish it was that way...**

**Inuyasha: _Staring out, at the rain, with a heavy heart. It's the end of the world in my mind. Then your voice, pulls me back like a wake up call... I've been looking for the answer, somewhere. I couldn't see that it was right there- but now I know, what I didn't know..._**

**_Because you live, and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself, when nobody else can help. Because you live, girl- my world... has twice as many stars in the sky._**

**_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again. 'Cause of you, made it through every storm. What is life, what's the use, if you're kill inside? I'm so glad I found an angel- someone. Who was there when all my hopes fell... I wanna fly looking in your eyes!_**

**_Because you live, and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself, when nobody else can help. Because you live, girl- my world... has twice as many stars in the sky... Because you live, I live..._**

**_Because you live, there's a reason why, I carry on when I lose the fight. I want to give, what you've given me... always..._**

**_Because you live, and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself, when nobody else can help. Because you live, girl my world... has twice as many stars in the sky._**

**_Because you live, and breathe. Because you make me believe in myself, when nobody else can help. Because you live, girl ('cause you live) my world... has everything I need to survive._**

**_Because you live... I live... I live..._**

**Kagome: Inuyasha...**

**Inuyasha: Kagome, I-I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?**

**Kagome: *runs out into the rain and hugs him* Yes! Yes I will forgive you! And I'm- I'm so sorry, too! *starts crying***

**Inuyasha: *lifts Kagome's head up by her chin and kisses her while the rain falls beautifully around them***

**Me: Oh Kami, am I a professional Love Doctor or what? This is beautiful! *wipes tears away because this moment is so romantic* Comment, readers. Just comment.**


	9. Sango and Miroku

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: Kami, I don't own Inuyasha... I must go cry about it now...**

**Me: Those two seem to be, um, _enjoying_ themselves...**

**Inuyasha and Kagome: *blushes***

**Me: Yeah, yeah... now that you two are feeling natural together, I think it's time I introduce the pervert and his guardian.**

**Miroku: You mean the sexy Lady Torture?**

**Me: Umm...**

**Miroku: *starts feeling me up***

**Me: Eeeeek! You perevrt! Get your fucking hands _offa_ me! **

**Sango: *Hits Miroku with the... back of a truck...?* STOP TOUCHING GIRLS LIKE THAT! SERIOUSLY! DO YOU _WANT_ ME TO BREAK UP WITH YOU?**

**Me: Oh Kami, where have I seen this before? *Pushes Sango into Miroku***

**Miroku and Sango: *start making out like there's no tommorow***

**Inuyasha and Kagome: *follow Miroku and Sango's example and do the same***

**Me: O.o I feel so lonely...**

**Hojo: I can help you with that.**

**Me: Fuck off! I don't want some asshole dipshit! You screw yourself! *takes Sango's truck part and slams Hojo into hell so he can screw Kikyo* Ah, the wonders of being a Love Doctor... even the man whore and the slut are together!**

**Chapter 9: Sango and Miroku**

"So," said Inuyasha casually.

"What?" I asked, looking up from my bowl of cereal.

"Didn't you say something about wanting to meet my perverted friend and his love intrest?"

"Oh yeah," I said. "When can we go?"

"I don't know... later, I guess,"

"Twelve?"

"Sure,"

"Okay... now what?"

"Hmm," he said, pretending to think. "How about you... kiss me?"

"Really?" I said. "After who-knows-how-long last night, you _still_ want me to kiss you?"

"It's payback for stealing my PSP- so technically, you brought this on," he grinned.

"You're and evil bastard, you know that?"

"No," he said, waving his index finger in my face. "I'm a _hot_, evil bastard- there's a difference,"

"Surrrrre,"

He smirked. "Just admit you're jealous and we'll call it even,"

"Call _what_ even?"

"You accidently broke my PSP last night,"

"'_Accidently_' being the key word,"

"I'll let you touch my ears," he taunted.

I tried to look away, but when his ears twitched in their cute fashion I gave up. "Fine,"

"You know you want to,"

"True," I mumbled. "..._So true_..."

"I never said I was wrong,"

"Oh just shut up and let me kiss you," I said. "I _need_ to touch those ears!"

"Whatever you want," he grinned.

Okay, I probably _should_ warn him that the cereal I'm eating was one of Sota's favorites that make your breath smell bad, _but_... this is gonna be some good payback!

"Oh, Kami!" she suddenly shouted.

I smirked. Increased sense of smell. Am I awesome or what?

"What the hell is up with your breath?"

I pouted playfully, "You wanted the kiss, not my fault this is a prank cereal," I pointed to my bowl.

"Whatever," he said. "Come on and kiss me,"

Wow. That wasn't supposed to happen. "Huh? Inu-"

He cut me off and brushed his lips against mine. Well. That shut me up for a full three minutes.

I felt a smirk on his lips as we kissed. Bastard... sexy bastard.

We broke apart and he gasped out, "Well for someone with bad breath, you sure know how to kiss,"

"Y-yeah," I said. "Thanks. You're not so bad either," Screw that! He rocked!

He grinned, "I have that effect on people,"

"Oh really,"

He nodded.

"Who are these '_people_'?" I teased.

"Shakira, Beyonce-"

"Aren't they in America?"

"Hellooo- Rich, remember?"

"So you... kissed them?" I asked softly.

"No," he said, just as soft. "You'll always be my number one,"

I blushed. "You'll always me mine, too,"

He walked over to my chair, picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room.

...NO WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX! JEEZ, ARE YOU ALL PERVERTS?

It took him four hours to warn me about his friend, Miroku. I swear, this Miroku's dental record was probably burned into his head for safe keeping. The guy must have been a hell of a lecher to have Inuyasha memorize his records!

* * *

It was twelve thirty **(a/n: It turned twelve thirty when I typed this line)** when we reached Takahashi Inc. It was the head cooperation to their car dealership, the clothing store, and... well, let's just say the whole west side of Tokyo.

Yeah... that meant my house, too.

"Lady Kagome!" a male voice shouted. It should have sounded gay but it didn't. Somehow, it had a, erm, _manly_ sound to it. "A joy to finally meet you!"

"Touch her and he's dead," I heard Inuyasha growl to himself.

A man, about the same age as Inuyasha came in to view. He had short midnight black hair, just long enough to be tied into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, **(a/n: I have a problem in calling it '_rat_' okay? It's just not '_Miroku-like_'...) **and deep, indigo- colored eyes that would make any girl (except me- I have a thing for golden sunshine) fall insanely in love with him. You could say he was slightly muscled, and he seemed pretty fast, because, before I knew it, he was in front of me holding my hands.

"Will you bear my child?" were the words that came out of his mouth.

"Mi_roku_!" shouted Inuyasha.

I blushed. Another horny man who I just met was hitting on me.

"You _lecher_!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around to see a girl with long, dark brown hair and eyes colored just a shade lighter than her hair... did I mention she was red in the face? Kami, the girl was fuming!

She stomped over to Miroku and hit him with a wooden baseball bat that she had hidden behind her.

Finally assured that Miroku wouldn't move for about and hour or two, she turned to me, "I'm Sango," she said in a cheery voice. "Nice to meet you,"

I looked up from the twitching Miroku on the floor and shook Sango's hand, "I'm Kagome," I glanced at Miroku again, "Is... he gonna be okay?"

"Who Miroku? He'll be fine- hell, I beat him with a broken car door last week,"

"Flirting with a girl?"

"Females need to know the difference from this pervert and a man,"

Ouch.

"So," she continued. "I made it my responsibility to protect them as much as I can,"

Right... And Inuyasha looks like hell- She's totally in to him.

"That's great," I smiled.

"So you're Inuyasha's new girlfriend?"

"Erm, yeah... I am,"

"Well Kagome," said Inuyasha. "Time to get you shopping,"

"Shopping?" I asked.

"Yup- your spending limit is three million yen,"

"T-three _million_?" He said it so casually!

"Come on, sexy- you can buy anything you want,"

I blushed and quietly followed him.

He turned around, "Don't be shy," he said. "Three million isn't even a break in the company's finances,"

"But... I just don't want to be someone who's with you for money,"

Inuyasha's face softened, "_Are_ you with me for money?"

I shook my head, "No,"

"Then come on- I'm a big spender and you're priceless," he kissed me.

"Aww," I heard Sango say from behind us.

Inuyasha picked me up bridal style and carried me to his Porsche.

**Me: Big spender my ass- he'd probably use all of the company's money on his love *sigh***

**Kagome: Aww!**

**Inuyasha: *blushes***

**Me: Anyways, please comment!**

**Inuyasha: Can I-**

**Me: No, you can't buy this story from me.**

**Inuyasha: How did you...**

**Me: Psychic?**

**Inuyasha: O.o**

**Me: You idiot, I'm not psychic.**

**Inuyasha: Oh... whew!**

**Me: *grins* I can't _believe_ I didn't get a thanks yet!**

**Inu/Kag/Mir/San: Thanks for hooking us up!**

**Me: Um... eew?**

**Inuyasha: Oh _Kami_! Not like that!**

**Miroku: I'm straight, I swear!**

**Me: It's hard to believe with that cursed hand of yours...**

**Kagome: I haven't done anything like that in my life!**

**Me: Except go out with Homo...**

**Sango: I _am_ straight! **

**Me: Then what up with the _protect the female population from Miroku_ thingy?**

**Inu/Kag/Mir/San: O.o**

**Me: I'm just kidding, guys! Jeez, you take everything too seriously around here! I gotta hook up another couple so enjoy your make out session!**

**Inu/Kag/Mir/San: Oh. Yeah, umm... we knew that... *laughs shakily***


	10. Inuyasha's Fashion Coach

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Mr. Sexy Hanyou (aka Inuyasha)**

**Me:Oh, _Kami_! This love fest has just turned into _Sexmania!_ *turns to group of lovers* Get a room!**

**Inuyasha:We'd-mmmmm- love to!**

**Miroku:Any closets-mmm Sango!- there, Ariel?**

**Me:Oh crap. Guys! That much dry sex is unhealthy!**

**Kagome:It's your-mmmmm-fault...**

**Me:Don't remind me! Where's a hot guy when you need him?... Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter 10: Inuyasha's Fashion Coach**

**Kagome's Point of View:**

"This one will look _perrrrfect_ on you," said Inuyasha holding up a skimpy red lace dress.

I rolled my eyes; as cute as he was, I was _NOT_ going to be a semi-nude model for the guy.

"Inu_yaaaaaassssshaaaaa_!" drawled a slightly feminine voice from behind me.

"Oh, um Jakotsu! Just the guy I was looking for!"

Guy?

"Oh really, hun? A little eager, aren't we?" said Jakotsu.

"I ain't your '_hun_'- how many times do I have to say that?"

"Then why do you want to see me then... _hun_?"

Inuyasha twitched. Then he smirked, "I need you to find my girlfriend a new wardrobe,"

"Girlfriend?"

"Um, hi," I said nervously.

"Kikyo? Inuyasha! I thought you broke up with the slut! What's she doing here?"

"This ain't fucking Kikyo! Jeez! The hell is wrong with you people these days!"

"Okay, okay. It's not her! _I get it_!" Jakotsu snapped in a shrill, girly voice. "Come on... uh..."

"Kagome," I helped him.

"Yeah, follow me, Kags,"

Kags?

* * *

"This is gorgeous!" squealed Jakotsu, admiring an olive green, strapless, knee-length dress embroided with silver rhinestones. I had to agree- the dress was beautiful. It had a nice tint of misty white barely visible, but beautiful just the same.

"It is pretty," I said.

"Well what are you waiting for, _huuuuunny_? Try it on!"

"But-"

"No buts, darling,"

"I can-" _I can't do that..._

"You can? Well what are we waiting for? Go change- I'll call Inuyashie,"

Okay, Inuyashie? _Seriously_?

"Fine," I muttered, and stalked over to a dressing room.

* * *

"What the hell Jakotsu! Let go of-"

I stepped out of the dressing room, coyly, only to see a drooling Inuyasha and a giggling Jakotsu. That's right- _giggling_.

"You look _hot_," mumbled Inuyasha, dazed.

I blushed. "Well I'd better go take it off..."

"Need some help," he grinned, following me.

I grinned right back, "In. Your. Fucking. Dreams."

"Actually, it's just me and you," he said, following me.

I turned around, "Out, Captain Pervert,"

"Fine... but you're buying the dress,"

"Your money," I shrugged.

"And you're coming shopping somewhere else with me,"

"Umm, o_kay_...?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I... guess...?

"Good- we're heading over to _Ashley's Lingerie _store,"

"Lingerie?"

"Well yeah," he said matter-of-factly. "You're sleeping with me tonight,"

"_Eh_?"

"That's right," he continued breezily. "We'll mate, you'll scream my name countless times, you'll fall asleep in my arms, and in the morning we start all over again,"

"You hentai!"

"All the way, baby,"

I stomped back into the dressing room, formulating a plan in my head. Just let him try and fuck me... he'll see...

* * *

"Aargh! Ka_gome_! Get this shit _offa_ me!"

**Flashback:**

_"Inu? Can we get these?" I asked holding up a pair of handcuffs._

_"Why?"_

_"Sex toy," I grinned._

_"Okay!"_

_In his room, I locked both of his hands behind his back, got into that lingerie and stepped in to his bed, smirking evilly as he tried to break free of the cuffs._

**Flashback ends.**

"Not a chance, _sexy_," I said, smiling angelically.

**Me:Kagome seems pretty in control there... can't say much for her here, though. *glances warily at a vibrating soundproof closet***

**Kagome:Inuyashaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Me:O.o Isn't it supposed to be soundproof?**

**Jakotsu:Why couldn't it be meeeeeee?**

**Me:G-go get the good Suikotsu, please? Everyone around here needs some mental help!**

**Jakotsu:Oh, fine!**

**Me:Please comment, readers!**


	11. Just a Kiss

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer: Do I _have _to say it?... Okay, Idon'townInuyasha! Ya happy?**

**Me: Okaaaay... as you can see, Suikotsu, those four are having some, er, _problems_...**

**Suikotsu: *in his annoyingly calm voice* Which are?**

**Me: Can you _not_ see their makeout session? They've been at it for _days_!... not to mention some other stuff soundproof closets can't hold in *shudders***

**Suikotsu: Uh huuuuuh. The problem is that they are in love.**

**Me: Oh really? I wonder why.**

**Suikotsu: My guess is, that someone was playing Love Doctor.**

**Me: Don't pin this on me!**

**Suikotsu: You're going to have to be the Hate Doctor now.**

**Me: Screw you! I have worked too hard for them to become like this... I'll get 'em a pack of condums and a bottle of birth control.**

**Suikotsu: Umm, okay.**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Chapter 11: Just a Kiss**

* * *

**Kagome's Point of View:**

I woke up feeling warm. Strange- the lingerie that I was wearing was much too transparent for that. Two arms tightened around me.

Wait.

Two arms? I cautiously opened my eyes... Only to come face-to-face with a smirking Inuyasha.

"Gah!" I screamed and shuffled all the way to the other side of the bed.

"Kagome," he pouted.

'So cute,' I thought. 'Why is he so damn adorable? Stupid... incredibly kawaii dog ears...'

"Please come back,"

I shook my head, "Come back? H-how did you get out of the cuffs?"

He smirked again, "You took 'em off, sexy,"

"I did not- I went to sleep, remember?"

"Apparently your dream was a bit too _dirty_, sweet... You seduced me into bed,"

My dream creeped into my mind and I blushed. We were... in this room. Doing stuff. Stuff like moaning and screaming and kissing and... Oh Kami! He could smell me!

"Hey Kagome," he said innocently. "Do you know that you talk in your sleep?"

_Shit_. I was screaming in that particular dream.

"Wanna know what you said?"

I shook my head, blushing furiously.

He was in front of me in an instant. "I sure enjoyed it, though,"

"Which is why I don't want to hear,"

"But you smelled so good last night," he said.

Seriously? Damn his hentai ways!

"Did I forget to mention that you act in your dreams, too?"

"L-liar," He was lying, right? _Right_?

"How do you think I got the handcuffs off?"

"Ummm... you picked the lock?"

"Not a chance, he breathed. Huh. Smelled like... chocolate? Sweet...

"Inuyasha,"

"Hmmm?"

I crossed my legs, "I gotta... use the bathroom..."

"Can I come?"

"Lecher... go and get dressed! We're going down for breakfast... or something like that,"

* * *

We were finally fully dressed in proper clothes so we went to the kitchen.

"Huh. No one's home," mused Inuyasha.

"They left me alone with you?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Yup- now you can do what you want with me. A game of _S and M_, sweetheart?"

"No! I-I'm just gonna cook breakfast for you!"

"Going for the 'Sexy Chef' role, I see?"

I rolled my eyes, "How did you become my boyfriend again?"

He looked slightly hurt before replying, "I don't really know,"

'Aww! He looks like an abandoned puppy! I can't stay mad at him for more than five minutes!' I walked over to him and played with his ears.

"The reason you're my boyfriend is because somehow, destiny, or whatever you want to call it, gave us a chance to meet,"

He purred softly and sat me on top of his lap. "You're my girlfriend because I love you,"

"Inuyasha..." his lips met mine. It was a cute kiss- like the ones you used to get in high school? **(a/n:From what I've heard, you don't get those, anymore.) **No tongues, no moaning, just the sweet feeling of your lips against the ones of your lover.

My stomach growled and I sighed. So much for keeping the mood in place.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I asked.

"You," he replied.

"I'm sorry, but that's not on our menu today,"

"When does it come on?"

"Oh, just a little day I like to call... _never_,"

"That's not what I heard last night," smirked Inuyasha.

I decided to flatter him. "You can't blame me, you know- I mean, you _are_ unbelievably hot,"

"Well, well, well... look who's finally seen the light,"

I got up and folded my arms, "Okay, have you been having meetings with the Kami of love? I swear, you and your pervert BFF are like the kings of Hentai Land,"

"Well if I'm having meetings with the Kami of love, then you must be my personal Kami of beauty, don't you think?"

He pulled me back into his lap and kissed me passionately.

"Kagomeeeeee? We got something for youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" came a voice from the front door.

**Me: Review... while I take a trip to the pharmacy for the lovebugs!**

**Inuyasha: You're just bored and lonely.**

**Me: Shut up and kiss your woman!**

**Inuyasha: Mmmm, fine with me!**

**Kagome: Inuyash-mmmmm...**

**Me:... Anyyyyywayssss, lemme get to that pharmacy before I have to babysit for you guys. I ain't doin' it for free!**


	12. It's too Long to Write Here

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer:You all hate me, don't you? Making me say this every time... I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Me:It's been a week!... And the gang has _finally_ stopped their sex spree!**

**Inuyasha:This week was better than spending Spring Break in Cabo Luna!**

**Kagome:What the hell do you know about there?**

**Inuyasha:*shrugs* I dunno... I heard about it in an episode of Generator Rex and it looked fun.**

**Me:You are _such_ a child...**

**Inuyasha:...Anywayssss! Since Miss Ariel doesn't seem to be ready to tell you about a Poke-spoiler in this story I will. Ahem. There is going to be a Sinnoh League Victors spoiler about the last episode and the name of the fourteenth season.**

**Me:'Cuz I'm such a good person.**

**Chapter 12: Plans from Hell and the Almost end of Pokemon**

* * *

**Kikyo's Point of View:**

"So what's the plan slut?"

"Well I want to get my ultimate source of money back and you want to deflower that bitch you wanna call Kagome,"

"Well..." he urged.

I whispered something in his ear and smirked as he aquired a nasty grin on his face.

"A plan from hell," I said.

He kissed me, "A plan from hell," he repeated.

* * *

**Inuyasha's Point of View:**

Kagome looked a bit surprised at her gift. A bit earlier I'd heard my parents talking about engagement and marriage and all that kinda stuff.

Wanna know something disturbing? My bastard half brother was in on it too! And guess what else?

He laughed. Full. Fucking. _Laughed_.

The almighty, cold-hearted marauder laughed... for the first freaking time since I was born!

...But why am I going on about that ass crap? I have a sexy girlfriend to be staring at right now!

"Fuck, that looks beautiful," I muttered under my breath.

Kagome twirled around in a soft pink wedding dress. "You really think so?" she said. "It must have cost a fortune!"

I kept staring. The way that the dress hugged her shapely curves, the way that her lightly tanned complexion perfectly matched the dress, the way her large brown eyes sparkled like the sequins sewn on...

"...Yasha? Inuyasha? Helloooo?"

"Huh? What?"

I heard a soft giggle and I looked up... right into the warmth of my girlfriend's chest.

Ah, heaven...

She jumped back a little, "Inuyashaaa,"

I grinned- how could I not? "Come back..." I moaned pathetically.

She smiled, "Do you have cable?"

_Do you wanna have sex- wait, what?_ "Huh?"

She glanced impatiently at the clock on her left. "Do you have cable?" she repeated.

"Uh yeah- rich, remember?"

"Can we... go watch tv?"

I wonder if she watches Lifetime? Or maybe she'll start watching America's Next Top Model... I can seduce my pretty with that stuff, right? I mean, none of the girls on that shit are actually model-worthy, know what I mean? Compared to Kagome, they all looked... dim.

"Come on, sexy," I said, picking her up bridal style.

"Eeep!" she gasped.

I walked over to the main living room and set her down gently on the plush couch.

"Here's the remote," I grinned. "It's touchscreen, so just type in the letters of the show and it'll do the rest,"

"Thanks," she said looking... relieved?

I was staring at her face when suddenly...

_'It's about you!_

_It's about me!_

_It's about hope!_

_It's about dreams..._

_It's about friends that work together, to claim their destiny!'_

"You're gonna watch Pokemon?"

I heard a soft sob come from her and then the strong scent of salt water hit me. "W-what's wrong?"

"It- it's almost overrrrrrrrrrr!" she wailed and then broke down on my chest.

"Huh?"

She looked up at me and choked out, "P-pokemon! There's like fourteen e-episodes l-leftttttttt!"

Oh. This was about Pokemon. Well I knew how to cheer my girl up... I actually have my sources and I'm known to watch a little Pokemon here and there...

"It ain't over," I said, rubbing her back soothingly.

She looked at me with those large, watery, brown orbs that made my puppy face look dumb- And I was a dog demon!... Well half, as far as you know.

"W-what do you mean?"

I grinned at my the delicate female in my arms, "The next four seasons is supposedly _Pokemon: Best Wishes _**(a/n:...Or Black and White, if you may)**. In the final episode of Sinnoh League Victors **(a/n: Pokefans! Don't read this paragraph if you don't wanna know what happens!)** The gang goes their separate ways but this proves to be too much for Piplup, so he runs away. Pikachu, Togekiss, and Staraptor try to find Piplup and when they do find Piplup, Team Rocket catches them. Ash and his team saves the Pokemon, making team rocket blast off again. Dawn confronts Piplup and tells him that they have to depart and the team sees a battle between Cynthia and Flint. Cynthia wins the battle, though. Ash decides to continue his journey to become a Pokemon Master in the Isshu Region, Brock wants to be Pokemon Doctor and Dawn wants to be the top Pokemon Coordinator. At the pier, Ash and Dawn exchanges their final high five and Ash, Brock say goodbye to Dawn. As the ship departs, Ash yells out to cheer Dawn. Ash and Brock set off to Kanto and say goodbye to each other. Finally, Ash and Pikachu return to Pallet Town. They run the rest of the road, and bring the Sinnoh journey to an end and a new start to Isshu."

"Really?"

"That's right,"

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you!"

She kissed me deeply. I wasn't sure if it was from her love of me, 'cuz, well, I'm _me_... or her love of Pokemon. Ah, well- she, as well as you, now know about this Pokemon thing and my hot n' sexy lady was making out with me in bridal wear.

...Wait. Who the hell are you?

**Me:So who loves me more than they should?**

**Inuyasha:No one.**

**Me:Jerk.**

**Inuyasha:How do you know about this future of Pokemon stuff, anyway?**

**Me:Wasn't hard- I'm just smart, like that.**

**Inuyasha:So it's true? That stuff's really gonna happen?**

**Me:Well, it's gonna take some time for it to be out in English, but they have about fiften weeks to do some episodes.**

**Inuyasha:Ah.**

**Me:Well, don't forget to review!**


	13. Enter Ayame and a Surprising Surprise

**Didn't See That Coming**

**Disclaimer:I d-don't own Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *starts crying***

**Me:There's blood, on the dance floor- we'll bring it, once moreeeee!**

**Inuyasha:The hell is up with you?**

**Me:I am obsessed with B.o.T.d.F and you!**

**Inuyasha:Umm, aren't those guys, like... in Jakotsu's line of hotness?**

**Me:Just 'cuz they ain't straight, doesn't mean they ain't hot... well, one of them anyway...**

**Inuyasha:Can I hear one of their songs?**

**Me:Surrrre! How about _Miss Bipolar_?**

**Inuyasha:Okaaaay... *puts on headphones and hears...* _...I just wanna go out tonight, I'm too tired to put up a fight! I just wanna go out tonight... the best part of fighting is the MAKE UP SEX!_**

**Me:*grinning* How is it? Catchy, right?**

**Inuyasha:O.o *hands me back I Pod* I'm gonna listen to _Change the World_ or something...**

**Me:*turns to readers* Okay, this is a chappie with no Inu/Kag 'cuz I couldn't think of anything to write about them, so yeah.**

**Chapter 13: Enter Ayame, and a Surprising Surprise**

* * *

**My Point of View:**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AYAME! LEAVE ME _ALONEEEEE_!" screamed Koga, running full speed towards... who knows where?

"_HA_! NOT UNTIL YOU MARRY ME!" yelled a redheaded girl.

_"How is she so fast?" _thought Koga warily, picking up speed.

His pointed ears perked up. "Huh. Guess she left- _AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

The redhead, Ayame, cut him off by jumping on top of him. "Koga!" she huffed. "Why are you running away from me?"

"Uh, I don't know... 'cause you're a maniac who just _JUMPED_ on top of me?"

"Koga..."

He looked up when he smelled tears."H-hey! Don't cry!"

Ayame glared at him through shining emerald orbs, "Are you crazy? You idiot! What did I ever do to you? W-why don't you love me?"

Koga was taken aback. "Ayame, one random day, three years ago, you showed up on my doorstep and declared your love to me. I didn't even know you before then!"

"That's wrong..." she said slowly. "You _did _know me before that,"

"What?"

"Koga, five hundred and fifty years ago, on the night of the only known lunar rainbow, you promised to marry me- you called me your woman!"

"No I didn't!" he insisted. "How am I supposed to remember what happened five hundred and fifty years ago anyway? I'm a wolf demon! I ain't some sort of remembrance freak!"

"Well guess what, you dimwit! Fate has it that Inuyasha is to marry Kagome! _You_ have to marry _me_!"

"How do you know Inuyasha?"

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"What? Remember what?"

"T-they got married... had a son... defeated the evil..."

"Are you psychotic? Why are you talking like one of those geeks who have nothing to do except play _Dungeons and Dragons_?" (**a/n:No offense, but that really is something Koga would say.)** "Kagome is my woman!"

"No she's not! Dammit Koga! Get it through your thick skull: Inuyasha is meant for Kagome, not you! Naraku is yet to return and it's up to us to work together again! You belong with me and-"

"Ayame?" called a male voice from the background.

"Who the fuck are you?" growled Koga when the blue eyed man walked up to her.

The man didn't even flinch at Koga's death glare. "I'm Domotou Miroku," he said, holding out his hand.

"Miroku?" repeated Koga.

_"Why do I know that name?"_

Miroku turned to Ayame, "Any luck?"

Ayame shook her head, "H-he can't remember,"

"As I suspected," he sighed. "And from the looks of it, neither Inuyasha or Kagome remember either,"

"How do you know my woman?" demanded an ignored Koga.

Miroku sighed again, "Even though he doesn't have his memories, he still acts as if old times were around us,"

"Baka..." grumbled Ayame.

"Look, we have to go tell Sango-"

"Sango?" asked Koga.

"My wife," said Miroku, dismissing him quickly.

"She's not your wife," said Ayame.

"Wha- yet! She's not my wife _yet_!"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "Even though she's remembered, she still thinks you're a lecherous womanizer,"

"But that's only because I work for _Playboy_!"

"Or maybe it's the fact that every woman's ass is _'A gift from Kami' _in your eyes,"

"Anyways... If we're gonna get back home, we need everyone to remember the past! So far, we've gotten me, you, Sango, Rin, Izayoi and Inutashio to regain their memories! Sesshomaru is still acting OOC and Inuyasha is still a modern era charmer!"

"Jealous he's taken your role?"

"Pretty soon you'll catch me saying _'Keh!'_"

Koga stared at the pair in front of him- obviously they were nuts, yet he couldn't help but feel enraged at the thought of Miroku touching Ayame's bottom- It pissed him off to no end!... And that scared him.

"Listen," said Miroku, looking at Koga again. "Ayame and I need to take our leave now,"

He and Ayame left leaving a very confused Koga just standing there.

**Me:So how was that? **

**Inuyasha:I hated it.**

**Me:You hate everything to do with Koga.**

**Inuyasha:It's a fanfiction about me! Why'd ya put that crap in it?**

**Me:Concieted as always... *sigh* If you wanna go cry your eyes out, just go read my songfic _"I Love the way you Lie" _It's a fight between you and Kagome and well... just read it!**

**Inuyasha:Fine...**

**Me:Listen to the song while reading it!**


	14. Do ya Wanna Know What Happened

**Didn't See That Coming**

**Disclaimer: I dont't own Inuyashaaaaa!**

**Me:Who broke my I Pod?**

**Inuyasha:Ummm...**

**Me:Inuyashaaaa?**

**Inuyasha:Weeelll...**

**Me:You jerk! Who gave you permission to break it? What is _wrong_ with you?**

**Inuyasha:Well there was a guy in there bragging about being 'fly' and he had the keys to the bakery!**

**Me:That's the song, Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha:Well how was I supposed to know?**

**Me:Just for that, you're not spending time with Kagome in this chapter! *stomps off muttering about maniac Inu/Kag ideas for the next chapter***

**Inuyasha:Noooooooooooooo!**

**Chapter 14: Do ya Wanna Know What Happened?**

* * *

My Point of View:

Koga stared that the pair heading toward pearl black Honda Accord.

"Miroku..." he whispered under his breath, trying to remember where he'd heard the name from before. Then he looked up saw Ayame bounding toward him in a somewhat graceful movement.

"Koga? I-I'm sorry I brought all this on, and I shouldn't have lashed out like that," She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Suddenly Koga felt a rush of coolness run through his body. Lost memories flew to his brain and a blue swirl of mist fell around him.

**FLASHBACK**

_Koga jumped into the air and kicked a Bird of Paradise in the jaw. As it was about to attack again, he jumped back up and slashed through it's right wing._  
_Then he walked to the tree where the little wolf demon girl was hidden. He smiled and rested her on his back and headed to the den._

_"I'll make you my wife," he said and she looked up. "...When you come down from the mountains,"_

_They were near the den when the girl pointed to the sky, "Look,"_

_"A lunar rainbow," said Koga in awe._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Koga's eyes snapped open. "Crap," he muttered. "I-I was a... _pedofile_?"

He looked at Ayame.

"Koga," she said. "D-did you remember?"

"I think so..."

Hope washed over Ayame as she questioned him, "Did you remember what you said?"

Koga froze. No way was he gonna admit what he just saw! "I-it's hard to say..." then another rush of memories ran straight to his head.

**FLASHBACK**

_Inuyasha fell out from the black hole of his Meido Zengetshua._

_"Mutt, where the hell is Kagome?" demanded Koga._

_Inuyasha stood up and stared at him. His eyes were dulled and was missing the spark of life that everyone else had. "She's... not coming back," he said,_  
_his voice as emotionless as Sesshomaru._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"When I saved her from the Jewel's grasp, we were taken to her time and I disappeared down the well which was sealed forever,"_

_Everyone looked at him like he was stupid. "What?" he asked, still somber._

_"Inuyasha," whispered Sango. "You just fell out of Meido Zengetshua,"_

_His eyes sparked a little._

_"Then that means..."_

_"That Kagome is still within the Jewel," finished Miroku._

_"No," muttered Inuyasha. "No, that can't be!"_

_"Inuyasha," said a voice._

_Everyone turned around to see a beautiful black haired woman with silver eyes and long black hair. "M-mother?"_

_The woman smiled softly. "Inuyasha, it does not need to be this way,"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Do you love Kagome?"_

_All eyes were on Inuyasha. "Yes," he said. "I... I do love Kagome,"_

_Koga stared at him in shock. Ever since he'd seen the passionate kiss Inuyasha had given to Kikyo before she died, he was positive that he'd never hear those words come out of the Hanyou's mouth._

_"If you are positive about it then you must wish for her on this," she held out a small crystal heart. "You will all be reincarnated into her time and Kagome will be free of the Jewel as well,"_

_"You mean..."_

_"Yes, you will all have a second chance and fate will bring you all together,"_

_"So Kagome will be reincarnated as well?" inquired Sango._

_"Yes," replied Izayoi. "Kagome, Inutashio, and I will all be reincarnated into our righful positions. Everyone who battled for the Shikon Jewel, as well as their friends and loved ones will be reborn into the future. You will also recieve your memories at some point when the time comes,"_

_"But that includes Naraku," stated Koga._

_"Sadly, that is true," she said. "But as I have mentioned before, fate will pull us all together for the battle to come,"_

_"Mother..." said Inuyasha._

_"Goodbye, my son," she said and kissed him on his forehead before disapperaing into the sky._

_"Make the wish, Inuyasha," said Koga. _**(a/n:H-he called Inuyasha by his name!)**

_Inuyasha looked at him. "A-are you sure?"_

_"Without Kagome here, none of us are truly happy. She changed all of us. Without her, you'd still be a lost Hanyou with a hatred for humans and the desire to become a full youkai; Sango would be dead along with Kohaku; Miroku would have been consumed by his Wind Tunnel because he had no way of finding Naraku; and I would have been killing humans for the fun of it, just like any other heartless demon out there." _

_Inuyasha clutched the crystal in his hands and closed his eyes. They were all suddenly surrounded by a whirlwind of bright colors- some never seen in their eyes- and they disappeared. _**(a/n:Have you ever seen the Sun Warriors episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender in season three? When the dragons made that big colorful fire thingy around Zuko and Aang? Well it looks like that here... except prettier and sparkly...)**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Double crap," said Koga.

Miroku walked up to him, "Did you remember what happened that day?"

Koga nodded his head. "He made the wish... and we were reborn here,"

"And as Lady Izayoi said, we are being pulled together by fate and are regaining our memories one by one,"

"C-can we tell them?"

Miroku shook his head. "We can try, but they will never believe us. I tried with Sango, and only after I kissed her, did she recieve the shock of memories,"

"So we'll have to wait then?"

"It seems so,"

"Triple crap."

**Me:Well review! You guys are lucky that I'm not piled up with homework this weekend!**

**Inuyasha:Um, Fishy?**

**Me:Not you toooo!**

**Inuyasha:*smirks* Kagome says to tell you sorry about breaking your _'eye pod_' and here *hands me new I Pod***

**Me:Thanks puppy!**

**Inuyasha:Don't call me that.**

**Me:If this Fishy wants to call you 'Puppy' then, so help me, this Fishy will!**

**Inuyasha:Eew! You sound like Sesshomaru!**

**Me:At least he has dignity.**

**Inuyasha:Hey!**

**Me:Oh get over it! It's just a joke... let's go get you some ramen.**

**Inuyasha:Yay!**

**Me:*shakes head* Such a child...**


	15. Kawaii

**Didn't See That Coming**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha... screw you lawyers**

**Me:Ah! Ah! I like it rough-**

**Inuyasha:What the fuck are you saying now?**

**Me:It's a song, stupid.**

**Inuyasha:You sure you're not being invisibly fu-**

**Me:_NO!_**

**Inuyasha:Sure, whatever you say, Ariel.**

**Me:Go screw Kagome.**

**Inuyasha:Fine by me! *runs off* Oh _Kagomeeeeeeeeeee?_**

**Me:O.o Anyways, here's the new chapter before you all stalk me and murder me...**

**Chapter 15: Kawaii**

* * *

Inuyasha's Point of View:

"Inuyasha," said Kagome.

I looked at her beautiful face. "Yes, my sweet?"

She rolled her eyes, "I have to go clean the shrine today- It's my turn this week."

"Are you sure you're pure enough," I joked. "I mean-"

"Shut it!"

I laughed. "But love! I'm only telling the truth!"

"If you don't be quiet, I'll make you help me clean the shrine!" she warned.

"Gladly," I replied smoothly.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in an adorable fashion. "Huh?"

Her cluelessness never ceases to amaze me. "Anything to be with you," I whispered in her ear seductively.

"Your loss of a beautiful Saturday," she shrugged.

"A beautiful Saturday is nothing compared to you,"

"T-thanks... you mean that?"

"Keh!"

She froze. "Did you just say _'keh'_?"

"I seriously have no idea where that came from,"

"Me too... but why does it sound so familliar?"

"I've never used it before,"

"And I've never heard anyone use it in my life!"

"Okay, are we really having this conversation?" I asked.

"I guess not," she said. "I'm going to go change out of this bridal wear so we can leave,"

"Can I please help you?" I begged.

She kissed my cheek, "No Inu, you can't,"

Kami, she was such a tease! I got up, pulled her towards me and kissed her passionately. She got lost in the moment and wrapped her arms around my neck deepening th kiss.

I took this as my chance and untied the ribbon in the back of her dress.

Kagome moaned and played with my tounge.

Next, I unfastened the top three buttons on the dress. Well, I could have gotten to four, but my dad just had to be a bastard, didn't he?

"What are you kids doing?" he asked in a deep_ 'guy' _voice.

_Fuck_.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, flustered.

So adorable! No! Stop this! You are a man, Inuyasha!... But I couldn't help it; looks like Jakotsu got to me.

"_Kawaii_!"

I am such an idiot.

"What?"

My dad laughed. "S-son! Did you just call Kagome _'kawaii'_?"

"K-keh!" I replied, blushing.

My dad froze. Why did everyone keep doing that?

"Do you remember, Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Remember what? Is it some sort of childhood memory I'm supposed to remember 'cause it ain't coming back to me,"

"No," he shook his head. "It's nothing... carry on, kids!"

Kids don't do this, daddy.

Kagome got up and stalked to my room, blushing madly.

Why, my sweet? Why?

"Inuyasha?" she called.

"Yeah?" Could it be? Does she want me to have sex with her for real?

"Can you..." Have sex? Yes! Yes! Yes!

"...Drop me home?"

"_Yes_!"

"Thank you!"

"Huh?"

Kagome ran to me in her dress. "_Thankyouthankyouthankyou_!"

"...What?"

"I would never be able to walk home by myself!"

"..." I overreact too much.

**Me:Oh my god! What is up with these people and sex?**

**Inuyasha:Mmmm!**

**Kagome:Mmmm!**

**Me:I have nothing to say except review!**


	16. Almost There

**Didn't See That Coming**

**Disclaimer:You can't make me say it... Please don't make me say it... Okay fine! I don't own Inuyasha! I hate you stupid lawyers!**

**Me:Ugh!**

**Inuyasha:What's wrong with you?**

**Me:My stupid teacher Ms. Mohammed or, _Ms Roachy._ as my friend and I like to call her, sucks!**

**Inuyasha:Oh! That lady who looked like a roach for Halloween?**

**Me:Yeah- She loaded us up with some useless homework and I couldn't update because she _thinks_ she's an _expecting mother_ when she looks like she's a stick!**

**Inuyasha:...**

**Me:So anyways, I'm updating against her wishes because _she ain't my damn mother_!**

**Inuyasha:When are we gonna meet your mom, anyway?**

**Me:Technically you did since Kagome's mom was based off of my mom's actions...**

**Inuyasha:Now I understand why you're single.**

**Me:Yeah...**

**Chapter 16: Almost There**

* * *

Kagome's Point of View:

I giggled when I finished my sentence. Obviously Inuyasha wans't expecting a _'take me home' _but something worthy of a hentai.

"Keh, well hurry up and change if you want to be home in time,"

There was that word again... why was it so familiar?

"Okay," I chirped.

I was really moody since morning. I mean crying over Pokemon? I was nineteen for crying out loud... _which I did_... Maybe I should see a doctor about that.

I skipped back to Inuyasha's room where my clothes were and changed.

"Inuyasha?" I called when I was finished.

"Yeah?"

Was he waiting outside the door?

"I'm ready to go,"

"Okay," he walked in.

I noticed he looked a little flushed. "Something wrong?"

"N-no... why do you ask?"

"Well you're stammering and your face is kinda red,"

He blushed deeper. "L-let's just take you home... y-you have to clean the shrine and we can't afford to waste time!"

"But it's only eleven... what are we hurying for?"

Suddenly, his _'manly pride' _took over and he said, "Time for me and you, sexy,"

I walked over to him and touched his forehead like he did me when we met, "You okay there, tiger? I don't think you have a fever..."

"I'm a dog,"

"Oops! How can I forget, my wittle puppy?" I cooed.

"I'm sexually frustrated!" he blurted out. **(a/n:I seriously don't know where that came from...)**

I patted his cheek smiling, "Of _course_ you are... now let's go,"

We walked out of the house and into his _'romance'_ car. He looked so cute when he was uncomfortable!

I couldn't help but touch his ears... I'm so ashamed of my childishness...

Inuyasha purred quietly.

"Does my puppy like this? Who's a good boy?"

"I am," he purred out. "...Hey!"

I giggled. "You said it, not me,"

"But you- you tempted me!"

"Aren't men full of pride?"

"But you killed mine," he pouted.

"Aww! Kawaii!"

"I knew it..."

"What?"

"It's your time of the month," he declared, smugly.

I blushed. "It is?"

"That's right! It will probably start tonight,"

I felt my eye twitch. "Well at least I'm not sexually frustrated,"

"True as that may be, I'm not the bipolar one,"

Damn. He had a point.

"Keh! Let's just go,"

Inuyasha laughed. "Did you say _keh_? I thought I came up with the word!"

"Well your name isn't in it, is it?"

"..."

"I thought so,"

"...Yeah, only problem is: we're already here,"

I didn't even notice we left. "Huh... I knew that!"

"And you say _men_ have too much pride!"

"They do! Now come on! Let's clean this up!" I said as we made our way to the shrine in the back of my house.

"What's that?" asked Inuyasha, pointing to the well located in the shrine.

"It's called the Bone Eater's Well," I replied, stacking two boxes on a shelf.

"I've heard that somewhere before..." he trailed off.

"I'm not surprised- my Grandfather is always telling random people about it's _'time traveling' _abilities. I mean, yes, it has a spritual aura around it, but that may be some of the charms he's put on it."

"Charms? You mean this?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled off a piece of paper from the side of the well.

"That was supposed to burn you," I told him, a bit surprised.

"As if," he snorted. "This thing is useless,"

"I guess they are," I murmured, examining another one of the charms.

"So the magic is real?"

"Right now, I'm wondering the same thing,"

Inuyasha walked over to the well and peered over the edge. "Hey Kagome? Is there supposed to be a light at the bottom of the well?"

"No," I said. "Why?"

"Come over here,"

I started to walk to him, but being me, I tripped over a box and slammed into Inuyasha pushing us both into the well.

**Me:Sooo... what do you do next? That's riiigghhhhtt!**

**Inuyasha:Are you drunk?**

**Me:No! *turns back to readers* You review and then start listening to 'Change the World' when things start to get dramatic.**

**Kagome:Dramatic?**

**Me:Well _duh_! All of my romance stories have some sort of drama!**

**Kagome:You need a man...**

**Me:*sigh* I know...**

**Kagome:*nods head knowingly***

**Me:What?**

**Kagome:Some fans wanted to be in the story.**

**Me:Okay... what does that have to do with me?**

**Inuyasha:You're the authoress, baka!**

**Me:Fine... If you wanna be in the story so bad then just PM me with your name(make something up if you want); man/woman you wanna be with; age(optional); gender and what you are to the story. You're only allowed available people and I'm gonna need some sort of description on how you look or I'll make something up. I can't _promise_ that you'll be in the story but try. You have till 11/9/10 got it?**


	17. Um Help?

**Um Help?**

**Me:So it's been three weeks...AAH! DON'T HURT ME!**

**Inu:Where the hell were you?**

**Me:School is haaaarrrddd!**

**Inu:So?**

**Me:I have writer's block! **

**Inu:Oh the fuck well! You'd better-**

**Me:BUT! I have an idea coming along!**

**Kagome:Oh really? Enlighten us!**

**Me:I super swear that I'll _try_ to have it out by the New Year!**

**Sango:You'll _try_? **

**Me:My teachers [and the stupid Ms. Roachy who is also a teacher by some jacked up non-miracle] are loading me with homework! It would have to be a holiday miracle for my idea to spark!**

**Miroku:Lady Ariel, these readers want your story...**

**Inu:So get the fuck up and type!**

**Me:Kagomeeeee! Inuyasha's making me cry...**

**Kagome:Sit boy.**

**Me:I kissed Inuyasha!**

**Kagome:What?**

**Me:...Well I'd better get back to that chapter now! *tries to run***

**Kagome:She'd better explain when she get's back...**

**Me:[in the Terminator voice] I'll be back...**

**Inu:Shutf thffe pfuck ufp!**

**Me:Yeah, the kiss was amazing! Thanks for being my first!**

**Inu:Wfath?**

**Kagome:Inuyasha...**

**Me:I'll leave Inuyasha's punishment up to you:**

**A)Kagome got horny and they..._lemoned_.**

**B)Kagome ''sat'' him waaaayyy past Kinky-ho in hell.**

**C)Inuyasha ran to me and we..._lemoned_. **

**Sango:That last one shouldn't be there...**

**Me:Yeah, I know. ^^**

**Miroku:But leave a review on what you think happened.**

**Me:O.o**


	18. Changee the Worldddd!

**Didn't see That Coming**

**Disclaimer:I... don't own Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! T.T**

**Me:Holy friggin crap I updated...late...damn you Roachy.**

**Inuyasha:How the fuck can one person be so late?**

**Me:Uhh _hello_? Stupid, dumbass Language Arts teacher, duhh!**

**Kagome:I am _so_ glad I'm not you.**

**Me:Consider yourself lucky...anyways! I want to thank _ALL _of you readers for being awesome and patient. _AND_ for not choosing the option containing me and Inuyasha.**

**Miroku:Then what did they choose, Lady Ariel?**

**Me:*grins* Kagome-**

**Inuyasha:Lemoning me? Yesssssssssss!**

**Me:No. Nonononono. She sit's you past hell. Mwahahahahaha!**

**Inuyasha:!**

**Me:Oh shut up! It was a tie between those two options.**

**Inuyasha:O_O**

**Me:Here we go! ...I want to changee the world! **

**Chapter 17: I Don't Remember**

* * *

**Kagome's Point of View:**

I screamed as I knocked Inuyasha into the well along with me.

Seriously though, who falls into a well?... Don't answer that.

I waited to fall and possibly break in half but nothing came. Absolutely nothing. No bump, no thud, nothing.

No, instead this blue light surrounded us and we were back in the well again.

Inuyasha groaned. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," I replied, a bit weirded out by that light.

Inuyasha just kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "I-is there something on me?"

He shook his head, no.

"Then what?"

"You look..."

"What? How do I loo-"

A blue swirl of light surrounded him and cut me off. When the light disappeared I gasped.

Inuyasha didn't have on his normal jean and shirt- hell he didn't even look twenty! He had on a red haori with matching hakama pants and obi holding it up. Weirdest part is, he didn't look older than sixteen!

Then something occured to me. I twisted a little to the side to check my outfit.

What the...

I had on a my middle school sailor's uniform. Green miniskirt (I think my principal was a pervert); white, button down, long-sleeved shirt; complete with a green collar and red necktie.

"Ka...gome?" said Inuyasha slowly.

"Y-yeah?"

"Why are we dressed like this...and why do you look four years younger?"

"Speak for yourself, Puppy," I said. "You don't even look twenty!...More like sixteen, to be exact."

"Kagome!" shouted a small voice.

I looked up just in time to catch a small demon child in my arms.

"You came back!"

"I'm sorry," I said gently. "But what are you talking about?"

The child looked at me with bright green eyes. "You don't remember me, Kagome?"

"I-I don't," I said.

"Inuyasha!" called a familiar voice.

"Miroku?"

Said person came into view. "Inuyasha? That's why!"

"What the fuck, Miroku! Do you know what's going on?"

"Er...is it me, or does everyone look younger?" I asked.

"Kagome Chan? You're just as pretty as before!"

I blushed. "I-I've only seen you once,"

Inuyasha's scowl deepened. "Stop flirting with Kagome, you lecher!"

Miroku grinned. "Who's gonna stop me?"

I swear, he seemed to be doing this on purpose.

Inuyasha fumed, "She's mine! MY girlfriend. MY mate. And MY Jewel Detector!"

I gasped as memories attacked my brain. Holy crap.

I remembered everything from day one. That day...my fifteenth birthday...

_Eri called me and asked if I could bring the notes we needed for practice. I ran outside after I retrieved them and caught Sota by the sacred shrine. He was looking for the cat, Buyo, and was too scared to go inside. I stepped into the shrine and got him out but when I was about to leave a giant demon took hold of me and dragged me into the Well._

_It demanded the Shikon no Tama and my hands glowed, burning the demon. When I got out of the Well I wasn't home anymore. I saw a boy sealed to a tree by an arrow, resting peacefully. He had dog ears..._

_He was Inuyasha..._

_When the centipede demon caught up to me again I ran back to where Inuyasha was and he told me he would save me if I released him. I wanted to live. I wanted him to live. I released him and he defeated the demon with ease._

The memory switched.

_A crow demon was getting away with the Shikon and I used it's foot on my arrow to aim at it._

_The arrow hit and thin beams of light burst from the Jewel._

_Inuyasha and I found a small pink shard later on...a shard of the Jewel._

Again, a switch.

_We found a small kitsune known as Shippo and his father had been killed by the duo known as the Thunder Brothers. I was kidnapped by the one called Manten and Inuyasha and Shippo came to save me._

_Inuyasha killed Manten and his brother, Hiten. Of course, Hiten directed a energy-filled blast of lightening at Shippo and I, but we were saved by the Fox Fire of Shippo's father._

And then everything flooded in after the other.

_The rebirth of Kikyo. Miroku almost devouring us into his Wind Tunnel (not to mention feeling up my ass making Inuyasha angry). Sango attacking Inuyasha because she was being manipulated by Naraku. The dark priestess Tsubaki, as she tried to take control of me, dying at the rebound of her own power thrown at her. Koga kidnapping me. Kagura's attack on us. Hakudoshi's soul manipulation...The final battle..._

I never made it out with Inuyasha...

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV:**

_Killing the centepede demon. Finding a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Getting my sword back from the bastard, Sesshomaru. Murdering the Thunder Brothers because of their assault on Shippo's father. Seeing Kikyo again. Getting pissed at Miroku's perverted ways for Kagome. Sango battling me out of sheer rage, thanks to Naraku. Tsubaki having Kagome replay the hurtful memory of Kikyo attacking me. Kagura finding out my secret. The reseruction of the Band of Seven. The birth of the infant, Hakudoshi...The final battle...the aftermath of it all..._

I made a wish on the Crystal Heart...the sister of the Shikon...to get Kagome back.

And I did. On that fateful day, Kagome Higurashi bumped into me of all people. I had a sudden attraction to her that I could not explain. Yeah, our relationship went fast, considering it took a day for it to develop...but now I knew why.

We were meant to be.

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome.

I smiled. I loved her so much!

"You called me your..." she continued.

My girlfriend! My mate! My-

"_JEWEL DETECTOR_?" she raged. "_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! ...YOU KNOW WHAT? SIT BOY_!"

My kotodama appeared around my neck. _Shiiitttttt_...

I slammed into the ground.

"Just like old times," laghed Miroku. That bastard monk.

**Me:It's wonderlaaaannddd!**

**Inuyasha:Please. Don't sing.**

**Me:It's not like you sang it!**

**Sango:She's got a point...**

**Miroku:Which reminds me...isn't it up to Ariel whether or not Kagome sexes you or sits you?**

**Inuyasha:*pales* Uhhh...**

**Me:*grins* Thanks for reminding me, Miroku!**


	19. Let's Clear Things Up, Shall We?

**Didn't See That Coming**

**Disclaimer:Stooopppp reminding me! Goshhhhhh! ._.**

**Me: Hi my sweeties! ;3**

**Inu:...**

**Me:What?**

**Inu:Eww...?**

**Me:...In other news! I dedicate this chappie to a verrryyyyy special, loveable, cute, adorable, sweeeettt...**

**Kagome:Boyfriend?**

**Me:BOY! Not boyfriend!**

**Inu:Riiiiiight...**

**Me:Seriously!**

**Inu:And I'm a virgin. *rolls his eyes***

**Me:...You are...**

**Kagome:But me and him did it in that closet...**

**Me:He's still a virgin until I write that lemon!**

**Inu:So you are!**

**Miroku:Mistake on her part...**

**Me:*watches Inu prance arougd like a girl* Yeah...**

_**9:25pm Tuesday: This chappie ain't dedicated to him anymore. He... broke my heart. I loved him but I guess he didn't believe me enough. Why am I telling you? 'Cause I need someone to talk to. My life sucks. I miss him...**_

_**...I think I've become emotionless... he was my... how do I say it, first love?**_

_**~::This chapter was written Monday March 21st, 2011 but I couldn't post in here because it's not working. wtf? ::~**_

**Chapter 18: Well Let's Clear Things up, Shall We?**

**

* * *

**

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I groaned. God damnit that hurt and...I think my ''area'' became badly damaged too.

"Inuyasha!" gasped Kagome, running to me. "I am so sorry!"

I looked up to see her crying. Was it her...oh yeah. It was.

"I can live with it," I mumbled, pushing myself up.

"I-it's just t-that I...I don't know what came over meeeeeeeeeee!"

She was so cute at times!

She hugged me. "I-I'm sorry Inuyasha! I love you and I guess it's just an instinct that came over me! I-I didn't mean to and-"

I kissed her. She may have lost at least four years of age but damn. My Kagome could still kiss! Somewhere in the back of my mind the thought of pushing her away and scolding her for 'siting' me rested but hell NO!

I was _NOT_ going to pass up the chance to make out with my mate! I forgave her and I always would. Truth to be said, Kagome was not a whiney bitch, she was just PMSing.

Anyway...back to our makeout session. I was about to take her right then and there but-

"Ahem," Miroku cleared his throat.

Stupid mother fucker.

"As much as I enjoy free porn," he said. "I'd rather we discuss things first...?"

Kagome broke apart from me almost instantly and looked down blushing deeply.

Noooo...

Miroku smiled and clapped his hands. "Alrightie, children! Rack it up...we have buisness to discuss!"

Then he marched off.

"One day," I muttered. "I will make it so that man has no children,"

Kagome giggled a bit and hugged me, "I love you Inuyasha and once again, I'm sorry,"

I pecked her cheek, "I love you too, sweetheart, and once again, I forgive you,"

She blushed harder than before and just the sight of her made my blood rush to... figure it out.

* * *

We both got up and headed back to where Miroku was leading. Eventually we came up to a village and the ex-monk brought us up to a small hut.

"No way," I mumbled. "This is Kaede's place, right?"

"The one and only," grinned Miroku.

"Yay!" said Kagome. "I can't wait to meet her again!"

I rolled my eyes. This girl was too excited about meeting an old lady.

"Oh," she stopped cheering. "I hope I don't seem too excited about meeting Kaede..."

My eyes widened.

What...

The...

Fuck...

"You can read minds!" I exclaimed, pointing a clawed finger at her.

"Err... what?" she said.

"Oh Kami, the things you can do with reading minds... you can be a superhero!"

"...Superhero?"

"Yes! And We'll call you... umm... Mind-Reading-Super-Wonder-Girl!"

She twitched. "..."

"Inuyasha?" said Miroku.

Maybe I was losing my mind here... I needed some chicken flavored ramen to calm me down...

"Quick!" I said. "What am I thinking of now?"

"Ramen...?" she asked.

"_YES_! Mind-Reading-Super-Wonder-Girl shall live!"

"Inuyasha, maybe you need some ramen to calm you down..."

"Aye child," said a voice. "Yet, he needs not ramen, but some Jasmine tea,"

"Kaede!" squealed Kagome. She ran to hug the woman.

I don't know why but all thoughts of Mind-Reading-Super-Wonder-Girl left.

...And what was that smell?

"I missed you, too, child. Now let us discuss thing inside, ne?"

"Okay," said Kagome smiling.

Miroku and I followed and he was grinning like an idiot.

Where did Shippo get off to?

We walked inside and I couldn't help myself, "What's that damn, smell, Kaede?"

Kaede smiled, "It is a calming insence, Inuyasha. It calms your nerves,"

"Calms my...?"

"Oh thank you, Kaede! You have _NO_ idea how freaked out I was about him!"

I pouted, "Kagomee!"

"Alright, that's enough chatter you two. I must explain the course of events," said Kaede.

"We're waiting..." I muttered.

Kaede sighed and rolled her eyes, "As you can recall, Kagome did not come out of the Meido Zhangetshua with Inuyasha. Apparently, she was left behind due to some unfortunate and unknown circumstances. As of now, all of our allies and our enemies are back in the Feudal Era and the battle within the Shikon shall resume."

"Wait!" I shook my head. "Does that mean Kagome will be gone...again?"

"It depends on the course of events, Inuyasha. Things should correct themselves this time around because you are all being given a second chance at happiness. Please do this correctly and carefully,"

Kagome looked scared...

...Mate...

I growled.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "Calm down... everything will be okay,"

"Kagome..." I looked at her with fear filled eyes. "Don't leave me..."

She smiled, "Never,"

I hugged her.

"Okay you love bugs!"

...That son of a-

"Everyone's outside so let's go!"

Instead to pulling away Kagome looked at me, "Let's go, Inu; they're waiting,"

I smiled and got up with her, "I guess they are..."

**Me:Aaahhh... you didn't hurt me. Umm... thankies for staying with me through this story...**

**Sango:I heard Ms. Roachy was leaving?**

**Me:For like, a month. *cheers***

**Miroku:So no homework? You can write more?**

**Me:Pfft as if. That roach is "training" a sub to teach us. **

**Inu:Awww... **

**Kagome:Well at least you don't have the roach right?**

**Me:Yeah but I hope the sub is nice.**

**Sango:Is it a guy?**

**Me:I don-**

**Kagome:Is he hot?**

**Me:I don-**

**Sango:Is he Chad from that bullying assembly?**

**Me:I don-**

**Kagome:Can we meet him if he's hot?**

**Me:SHUT UP! JEEZ! I DON'T KNOW IF THE SUB IS A HOT GUY, A PEDOFILE, AN OLD WOMAN OR ANOTHER ROACH! **

**Kagome:Okay, gosh...**

**Me:*calms down* Review pleasee? :3**


	20. Fight and Memory Loss

**Didn't See That Coming**

**Disclaimer:I... d-don't own Inuyasha...**

**Me:It's been so long...**

**Inu:Oh _really_?**

**Me:*hides* No violence! **

**Inu:*rolls his eyes* I ain't gonna kill ya.**

**Me:*scared***

**Kagome:Soo.. the sub... was it-**

**Me:It wasn't a he. Or hot. It was an old lady. **

**Kagome:...**

**Sango:Noooooooo!**

**Miroku:S-sango?**

**Me:Keep hoping.. OH! And Chad didn't come back! That bastard lied!**

**Inu:Serves you right..**

**Me:Shut up!**

**Chapter 19: Fight and Memory Loss**

"INUYASHA!" yelled Shippo, jumping into my arms.

"Heya, kid," I said.

"I missed you," the little furball cuddled into my chest.

Kagome giggled, "Cute!"

I sweatdropped as Sango tackled her to the ground in a hug.

"Kagome!" she screamed.

Kagome fell over and I laughed.

"Kagome-chan I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I saw you just yesterday..." Kagome replied sheepishly.

"Ohh yeah..."

"So um... get offa me...?"

"Fine," Sango stood up.

"Don't even think about it," I stated.

Miroku stopped dead in his tracks.

"What were you gonna do..?" asked Kagome.

"Jump on you..." said Miroku.

"He wanted a good feel," I said.

Kagome growled, "Oh really?"

"No no no!" he raised his arm in defense. "I wouldn't even think about that!"

"_Riiight_," I rolled my eyes and grinned. Of course not,"

It was just then, a large demon with an alligator shaped head, no eyes and nearly ten legs came out from behind the trees.

"What the...?" whispered Kagome.

Sango narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her Hiraikotsu, "Who's ready for a blast from the past?"

"It'll be just like old times," grinned Kagome who already had a bow and arrow ready.

I smirked, drawing out Tetsusaiga, "Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

The demon hissed and shot a blast of poisonous mud from it's throat.

At the same time, Kagome shot a sacred arrow, engulfed in a pure purple light. "Come on..."she muttered as I used my Wind Scar on the same path.

A large "BOOM," was heard and a wall of dust flew up.

"Did it hit?" asked Kagome.

"Yep," replied Sango. "But it wasn't enough to kill," she smirked and flung her boomerang at the staggering demon who appeared from the cloud of dust.

Miroku took the final blow as he skillfully threw his sutras at the demon which screamed in pain and eventually burned out until bones were left.

He walked over to the demon's skeleton and whispered, "May your soul find peace," before the tapped his staff on the body.

The heavy dark aura in the air disappeared and Kagome smiled, "We did great!"

"Yeah we did," cheered Sango.

"So what do we do now?" asked Shippo.

"I guess..." started Kagome.

But she stopped and fainted, glowing a bright pink.

* * *

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~Elsewhere~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

**My Point of View:**

Kikyo groaned and got up, "Why am I here...?" she mumbled and looked around, highly confused.

Not to far away was Hojo dressed in his high school uniform. "Kagome-chan!" he shot up. "Will you go out with me on Saturday?"

Kikyo shook her head at the human, "Who are you?" she asked. "And why are are you dressed in such strange clothing?"

"K-kagome?" stuttered the boy.

"Do you mean that girl? The one who travels with my love?"

"Who's your love?"

"Inuyasha,"

"It sounds familiar..." he said. "Does this Inuyasha happen to have long silver hair?"

"Yes, do you know of him?"

"He's Kagome's delinquent boyfriend!"

"What's a boyfriend?"

Hojo sighed. This girl sure looked like Kagome and he really wanted Kagome as his... maybe this girl could help. Apparently Inuyasha was her love...

**Me:Oooookkkkaayy.. I'm so not satisfied with this chapter..**

**Inu:I'll say.**

**Me:But.. will it keep you all satisfied for now?**

**Kagome:I guess. You get outta school early this year, right?**

**Me:Yep! **

**Inu:So more writing?**

**Me:Yes!**

**Miroku:Okay then! :D**

**Me:Oooohhh... my friend and I have a stoy in mind. It's kinda like a play and it's a-ma-zing!**

**Inu:Is it done?**

**Me:We started last September. It's awesome and it's gonna keep going! **

**Kagome:Let's get permission.**

**Me:Yay!**


	21. Read it Now

**Me: Alright, as you have noticed I haven't uploaded in like _years_. Yeah, I'm totally over exaggerating. Anyway, I've re-read this story countless of times but I can't move on. Why? Because I'm quite angry at myself for not having proper grammar and spelling. It's really stupid, once you think about it. ANYWAY (again lol) would any of you readers like to have me re-upload this story with more details, proper spelling and better grammar? Hell, I'm even gonna make Inu and Kagome move along a bit slower because I realized the importance of that. **

**It's something like this: I'll show all of you the _whole_ Hojo and Kagome break up scene and Kagome _will_ meet Inu in the park and everything _but_ you'll also be able to see the Inu and Kikyo breakup scene. I'll provide more details later but I HAVE THIS ALL PLANNED OUT. Believe me. ._. I've got time to spare now since I've graduated~ :D **

**1) No homework.**

**2) No Mrs. Roachy.**

**3) I GOT A ROCK. **

**4) I get bored. ._.**

* * *

**Now, you also might have noticed that I deleted some stories. It makes me sad, too since I really took a liking to Miss Bipolar. ;) Unfortunately, it was against the site's rules. I need to learn to work around that rule and fix the stories to make sense _without_ the lyrics. I'll do that later. I HAD TO DELETE INTERNET CONVERSATIONS, sadly. ;-;**

* * *

**I have two new story ideas! ...But I won't start on them until _after_ Didn't See Than Coming.**

**So my wonderful reader-**

**Inu:YOU'RE NOT DONE YET?**

**Me: No...**

**Inu: You talk too damn much... e_e**

**Me: Well you're too damn rude... ._.**

**Inu: Yeah we-**

**Me: Hey! No sexy time for you.**

**Inu: ...**

**Me: Moving on... I'll see how much character I can put into my character's OOC-ness. As you may have noticed, I like putting the gang in the present time so... that kinda makes it hard to keep them intact. Now where did I leave off?**

**...Oh right. _So_, my wonderful readers, leave a review on what I should do~ Okay now you can go, Inu.**

**Inu: Yeah, leave a review on what she should do. Whether she should keep the story like this -points to a mess of things that seems not to make sense anymore- _or_ if she should make this new and improved with more detail. For me? Smiles sweet-**

**Me: YOU LITERALLY HAVE TO SMILE YOU BAKA!**

**Inu: Err... -smiles sweetly-  
**


End file.
